


Acceleracers Recharged part 2 insurgence.

by Undeadreams23



Category: Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadreams23/pseuds/Undeadreams23
Summary: After the shock of the dark realm, team darkstar and team Avalon fall deeper into the rabbit hole of realms. Tensions between the two teams rise as drama between the drivers poison them from within. Even worse the drones and dogan present new dangers which threaten the drivers. Both teams stand divided on their own terms but can they come together to survive deadly new racing realms and their enemies? Find out in Acceleracers Recharged part 2.





	Acceleracers Recharged part 2 insurgence.

Danny Pierce, known at South Star high as one of the greatest basketball players of all time, the party animal and various more titles around school never imagined his life what it is now. Now being his car spectyte free falling hundreds possibly thousands of feet out of the air to a fiery hellscape below him. Due to a racing drone rd01 ramming itself off of the track along with dragging him down due to a well timed grappling hook attached itself to his spoiler. He could feel his car spin violently until the parachute he pressed fully expanded and slowed his descent. He sighed a breath of relief as he felt another grappling hook begin to pull him up from above a track he passed.

“I’m going to be one hundred with you. I thought I was a deadman.” He chuckled. Above him a green and blue overboard 454 was pulling him back on the track. Tabitha Lowell, his teammate from team darkstar, a former classmate pressed the crank that began pulling up spectyte as she pressed into the radio button.” You have an edr remember?” Tabitha scoffed.

“Yeah but still. There could have been a rock or something that I could have crashed into. You never know…” Danny stopped as he heard the sound of flapping wings. He adjusted his rear view mirror and began to panic. “Hey how much longer is that going to be?” He spoke through the radio.

“Like a minute or 2 why?” Tabitha responded and she too heard the wings flapping. Her eyes widened realizing the danger they were in. below them the clouds moved violently as a massive dragon slowly came into view of both drivers. Its bronze scales glistened in the fire and lava that surrounded everywhere in this realm. It let out a blood curdling roar that shook spectyte on the end of the hook.

“Holy shit…” Tabitha gulped as she began to arm her weapons ready for a fight. She then heard her radio chime. 

“Tabitha did you get Danny?” Toby, the team’s leader spoke.

“Im working on it boss we kinda have a problem. A big problem.” Tabitha spoke back as Danny’s car was pulled back onto the track. The dragon flew upward then looked down at the crimson and green cars. 

“Problem as in?” Toby responded and could be heard dodging something in his car. 

“There’s a freaking dragon about to barbeque us.” Danny spoke before Tabitha could say anything. 

“Oh same as us then.” Toby chuckled. Elsewhere on the track a black red drift king, a purple and red sidedraft, a silver and green rogue hog and a gray and green muscle tone were being chased by not only a dragon of their own but a squadron of firing racing drones. 

“Shit shit shit god damn it this is getting bad.” Andre, a former getaway driver for his bankrobber friends and driver of team Avalon, started panicking. The dragon behind them inhaled then let out a wave of fire in their direction. 

Vanessa, another driver of team Avalon, saw the incoming attack and sideswiped Andre’s Rogue hog to knock him out of the way of the fire. “That was almost your ass.” She noticed one of her mirrors was caught in the blast melting it like a candle. 

The dragon slammed its tail down on the road knocking a drone off of the track. The dragon then grabbed ahold of 2 rd06s that were directly under it and threw them at sidedraft and drift king.

“Jódete.” The latino male said flipping off the dragon as he dodged the green and black cars thrown at him and Toby. 

“Jake there is a plummet up head.” Toby said, looking forward at a massive drop. The cars dropped down a nearly 90 degree drop with the dragon still hot on their tail. 

“Someone really needs to do something.” Andre saw the dragon inhaling for another attack. Surprising everyone Vanessa engaged the parachute slowing her down making her fly off of the track allowing the dragon to fly past her. She then pressed the missile platform on her car which slowly locked onto the dragon. 2 missiles flew hitting it in the back and the dragon let out a screech in pain as it fell into a lava river below the spiral. Vanessa’s car landed a bit further ahead and luckily for her right near the portal. Vanessa pressed the nitrox boosting muscle tone 300 miles into the portal landing back into their base. Moments later the rest of the drivers came through the portal around 10 minutes later Tabitha and Danny came through along with a pink chicane belonging to Chloe, a white slingshot belonging to Emiko, a black and orange Krazy 8s belonging to Josh and a silver power bomb belonging to Koby. All of the drivers drove to their respective garages. A scarlet colored accelecharger formed in front of Vanessa who grabbed it then followed the other drivers to the garage.

In the team Avalon garage the drivers returning from the realm all crowded the elevator heading up to the pavilion. 

"So what do you reckon this meeting is supposed to be about?" Chloe said as she straightened her hair. 

"Who knows probably something important that it's right before our team meeting. Zak and Kaz wanted everyone there." Andre lit a roll of weed as the elevator doors opened. Various other drivers were seated at tables while others were coming in from other elevators or stairs. The 5 drivers sat with the rest of their team on one side of the pavilion while the dark star drivers sat on the opposite side. Kaz stood at the front alongside Zak the two of them hooked up a macbook to the giant TV monitor.

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention please?"Zak was the first to speak. Many of the drivers quieted down with a few whispers in the crowd.

"It has come to our attention that we may be facing another threat besides the Racing drones and the Dogans." Kaz cut on a slideshow which were still shots of various silencerz cars in the realms the drivers completed previously. Many of the drivers sounded confused at the sight of these cars.

In the crowd Joel stood up and pointed at the accelium turning into Jewel's HW40. "I knew it. I fucking knew I saw something." He yelled. 

"Sit yo ass down." Someone else yelled in the crowd causing both teams to laugh. Joel slowly sat down but not before flipping the bird a spinning to show everyone.

"As I was saying these are the silencerz they're government agents that have been going into the realms to win the accelechargers for whatever reasons. They can change their cars to any other car or render themselves completely invisible. Their cars are equipped with the same kind of weapons and tech as we do." Kaz continued.

"Great, now we have the government against us ...what's next furries in barbarian armor?" Brenden scoffed. 

"If you find yourself near one of them do not engage. We do not know what kind of weapons they may have. Their firepower could be equal or stronger than our own." Zak began speaking as well.

"We also have something to help everyone in light of the dark realm's…..incident." Kaz pressed a button showing the blueprints for 2 hyperpods. One of them was large and rather compact with a missile turret on top of it. The other was built almost like a helicopter with massive top propellers and thrusters on the sides along with a cannon on the front of it."These are the new hyperods we have been working on. We can use them against the drones, digens and whatever else may be in the realm."

"The hyper pod is formed by nano mechs that build the hyper pod around your car. Everyone is recommended to install the programming in their cars before the next realm." Zak spoke. "That is all for now." When he said that the dark star drivers all got up and left. Some went to get dinner for the night while others went to the elevator to their rooms. Ace, the leader of team Avalon, walked to the front as Zak went and took a seat with Daliah and Tyler.

"Alright so as many of you know the election for the second in command is this week. For those of you who have been living under a rock or too high to remember or care our current runners are Nia Simone, Daliah and a third mystery candidate. Uh will the candidates please come up and show yourselves?" Ace shrugged his shoulders. Nia Simone twirled her long blonde hair as she walked up to the front of the stage and let out a wide smile waving at the other drivers. Daliah walked to the front then bow.For once in a while she seemed confident and hopeful as she smiled at the other drivers. The two stood there waiting for whoever the 3rd contestant was before Nia's smile turned to a look of annoyance. 

"Whoever this third mystery person is needs to grow up already. Damn nobody." Nia stomped her foot then realized she said that outlook. "Oops"

"Well these are your choices plus the mystery candidate." Ace said, chuckling. "The voting will be Wednesday and the winner will be revealed Friday. Dismissed everyone. " 

All of the drivers got up going their separate ways. Andre began walking to walk to the avalon lounge and sat down at one of the couches. He takes out a small bag and begins rolling a blunt as other drivers from team Avalon shuffle into the lounge. Some go to the other TV to play video games. Amber Dakota and Brenden sit at the couches with Andre.

Dakota was the first to speak."So it's true someone else is running for second in command."She sat sitting with her arms folded.

Andre joined in. " Wonder who it is? Plenty of suspects." He lights the blunt and takes a hit.* 

Amber reaches for Andre's blunt.” Well whoever it is doesn't want everyone else to know until they win.” She takes a puff from the blunt."If they win."

Dakota in a slightly annoyed tone responds. “Like who the hell could it be? Not many people here give a shit about running in command. Unless ...it's someone who could be one of Nia's or Daliah's backup plan. “

"Chloe isn't the most organized person plus she isn't good at keeping secrets. Jewel couldn't give a damn. Maybe Drew. Sneaky bitch." Andre said, looking down as he began splitting some playing cards to his friends. 

Amber responded with “And the only people who might stick up for Daliah is Cierra and Zak. I dont think everyone is over that tattoo fiasco. “

Brenden chuckles as he held his cards. “Zak is too busy with his inventions. You really think he would give a fuck about who second in command? He rarely leaves his lab. “

Dakota counts on her fingers.”So that leaves Cierra,Koby, Vanessa, Ramona or Josh.” 

Tyler interrupts them. “ Hey what about me? I might be the mystery person. “ He said in a joking tone. 

Andre without looking up from his cards: "Shut the fuck up Tyler. "He says as he places down a 3 club.

Amber joins in. "You couldn't lead yourself out of a paper bag." Placing down another card.

Dakota: "Didn't you wander onto the dark star's side and thought someone changed the locks? Francesca was about to deck you with her guitar for banging on her door like that."

Tyler sighed "Alright I get it."

Brenden: Plus you're too stupid.*He placed down a card. *

“What about Josh?” Andre suggested

Brenden chuckled. “That Dweeb wouldn't win.”

Amber placed down another card.” Damn You got to do him like that?”

Andre then asked. "Ramona?"

Dakota starts laughing." Ramona? Be serious."

Amber clicked her tongue "So that leaves Cierra, Koby and Vanessa."

"My money is on Koby. Been here since day 1 and he's literally Ace's best friend."Said Brenden.

Amber thought for a moment then spoke."Maybe Vanessa. I'd vote if it was her."

Dakota shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference to me.

Andre gave his opinion on the matter while grabbing another card. "Cierra has too much demand from people for their hair so unless she's got time on her hands somehow I strongly doubt it is her."

Brenden chimed in." Hey what about Shawn? "

Dakota rolls her eyes. "I totally forgot about him."

Andre took a moment before speaking again." Alright let's make a bet 20 on Vanessa. He paused and Amber raised her hand.* "20 on Koby. "Brenden and Dakota raise their hands." And my bet is on Shawn. "

Amber puts down the last card in her hand revealed to be a Joker card

At the Dogan base Thad was looking over the stasis pods which held Jeck, Dickie and Quizel. He sighed shaking his head and muttered. “I envy you three.”

“What was that?” Dogan came walking over to Thad who was startled by his arrival.

“How long are they going to be in there?” He pointed at the pods.

“I believe it is time for them to be awakened. Need more brain power around here besides us and Beth yeah?” Dogan responded as he walked to a control panel. He began typing in a code before flicking a switch. 

The pod doors opened and the 3 men rose from their respective pods. Jeck wore what looked to be a live action wizard roleplayer outfit. As soon as he arose he vomited on the ground next to him. Quizel was the next to rise, scrawny and somewhat animalistic built he looked around silently before crawling out on all fours out of his pod. Dickie energetically jumped from his pod with a wide grin on his face.

“ What are your order sir?” Dickie spoke with a wide grin. The other 2 stood on either side of him. Quizel stood on his two feet while Jeck was slightly hunched over still sick from his stasis sleep.

“Gentlemen we have much to plan.” Dogan clapped his hands together.

Back at the team dark star’s side of the base, Chanel sat in the infirmary on her back when she heard a knock.

“Who is it?”She asked then Johnny and Kaz came into the room.

“Hey we got some good news. Your injuries aren’t that bad. Just a small small fracture which hopefully should not take that long to heal. In the meantime we got this.” Kaz said. As Johnny showed a mechanical arm brace and a shin brace.

“They’ll help your fractures heal while still allowing you to move normally without a stupid cast or anything.” Johnny spoke. “If you want it.”

“Of course! I don’t want to be cooped up in this bloody hospital room if I don’t have to be.” Chanel excitedly responded. 

Johnny moves over to help fasten the brace around Chanel’s arm.Once he finished putting a brace on her arm he moved to her shin. She winced in pain as Johnny adjusted the straps. He flicked to switches on a tablet and the braces turned on self adjusting to Chanel’s arm and leg. 

“Try to stand up.” Kaz suggested.

Chanel placed her arm on the table next to the bed and stood up with a slight wobble. She began walking forward and moving her arm.”Going to take some getting used to. How long do I need to wear these things?” 

“About a couple of weeks or until you don’t feel any pain.” Kaz said.

Chanel began to walk to the Darkstar lounge where few of the drivers were watching TV or playing at the foosball table.

“Guess who’s back?” Chanel said smiling. A few of the drivers clapped and cheered while a few barely looked away from their game.

“Nel is back in action woo.” Danny clapped.

“Not fully yet. I need a car.” Chanel responded as she sat on a vacant spot on the couch.

“Well you can borrow my 2nd car until you can rebuild 16 angels.”Danny suggested.

Chanel smirked.”Is this another attempt for us to get back together?”

Danny paused.”Nah Nah You said keep it friendly and I’m just keeping it like that ...friendly.” Beside Chanel,Joel chuckled as he heard.

“I’ll take your word for it. What is this second car of yours again?” Chanel began checking her phone.

“Paradigm Shift. Kinda made it but never drove it basically brand new no paint or anything on it.” Danny sat down next to her. 

“Blank slate I like that.” Chanel nodded her head.

Meanwhile at the drones headquarters RDE1 stood at the assembly line watching the progress of the new drone vehicles. He held the cyan colored isle realm accelecharger in his hand studying it. 

"The new jet car hybrids are ready for the next realm." A rdw1 spoke from behind RDE1. 

"Excellent and what is the progress of the next drone tank. These humans will not get away." RdE1 spoke.

The rdw1 hesitated."There's a bit of complications with the tank units. The power core is unstable. We've been working to make it…"

RDE1 lifted the smaller drone by one hand."I want it done before the next realm. No excuses." RdE1 yelled then dropped the drone onto its back.

Back at the acceledrome it was late at night. Shawn sat at his desk reviewing photos he's taken. Some of the scenery of the island and his teammates. A few of the dark star drivers and many of the 4 realms he's raced in. He began moving his files into his laptop. 

"Chrome realm here…" He muttered to himself as he dragged an image of one of the giant chrome spheres from the chrome realm. He took another image which showed him and Josh in the sky realm flying over a skyscraper that was sticking through the clouds. As he was dragging the image he heard a knock at the door causing him to jump. 

"Crap ...come in." Shawn sounded mildly annoyed. Josh stuck his head in.

"My bad dude but Chloe is here to see you for whatever reason." Josh said and waited for a response.

"Let her in." Shawn didn't look up. Josh closed the door then Chloe entered and sat on Shawn's bed.

"Hey there sugar." Chloe greeted smiling however Shawn didn't turn around. 

"Hey…" Shawn continued moving pictures on his laptop. 

"So whatcha you up to?" Chloe laid her chin on Shawn's shoulder.

"Trying to organize my photos. My camera space is getting full so I'm moving everything to my laptop." Shawn said dryly.

"So you remember those photos you took? The modeling agency loved them. Maybe you could…”Chloe moved closer.”You could maybe be my personal photographer…my family is pretty wealthy so payment ain’t an issue at all sugar ...” Chloe looked into Shawns eyes. 

Shawn froze unsure what to do before Chloe closed her eyes and moved closer. Her lips pursed like she was waiting for a kiss but then the alarm went off. Shawn’s phone vibrated and he got up nearly knocking Chloe over.

“Sorry Chloe. I got picked.” Shawn opened his door and left. 

Chloe turned on her phone.”Didn’t work…” She sighed.

“Well when he gets back try again.” Nia Simone’s voice could be heard on the other side of the phone.

“I actually kinda like him. It feels wrong to do this…” Chloe whispered.

“Just do it.” Nia Simone hung up the phone then called Drew.

“Beaumont status.” Nia Simone spoke.

“If I have to sit through one more basketball game I am going to scream. Both of them left for the realm ...” Drew said drowzee.

“Jewel isn’t answering…Just let me know if anything comes up” Nia snarled before hanging up.

In the hallway of team Avalon’s wing, Justin and Tyler were walking to the elevator. As Shawn held his hand in the way keeping the elevator open. Within the elevator was Daliah in pajamas who was stretching to wake herself up.

“Hey guys wait up!” Amber came running out of her room wearing a large nightshirt and a hair bonnet.The five drivers took the elevator down to their garage. On the darkstar side of the acceledrome, Aiden, Kaz, Johnny, Bianca and Tymera who was wearing a green face mask came out of the elevator and headed to their cars. The 10 cars roared to life and dropped down the ramp to the portal.

“Its 2 in the fucking morning do these acceleron fuckers know what sleep is?” Bianca complained.”Plus it's 2 in one day. We just finished with a realm earlier.”

“Maybe if we do this one we will have a break?” Aiden tried to seem optimistic despite the fact he was awoken from his sleep.

“Kaz do you know anything about this realm?” Daliah asked as she neared the portal.

“Keep your windows covered.The air isn’t right here.” Kaz spoke as the outer roof of battle spec covered the top of his seat. 

The other drivers began flicking buttons as their cars made the necessary adjustments. All 10 cars flew into the portal and were greeted with a confusing sight. The track was covered in a thick multicolored cloud. Unlike the dust realm's dust cloud this cloud was stationary and stood still for the most part. Beams from buildings could be seen from the clouds along with faint flashing from some sort of machinery. Some parts of the clouds flashed as if something were in them. Others pulsed in and out like a heartbeat like the clouds themselves were alive. 

“So we paused and left an online basketball game for this shit?” Justin spoke to Tyler’s radio. 

“Let’s get this shit done. If we beat the rest of them we can hopefully get back into another game.” Tyler’s Midevil begun accelerating forward with custom cougar following close behind.

“Guys we gotta be careful here. These clouds all do different things. Some are flammable. Some are alive. Tread carefully.” Kaz spoke.

Behind them the drones shot out of the portal with a team of 12 cars, an invader tank and a sweeper. 

“Oh look the calvary is here.” Tymera rolled her eyes. Behind her a drone Jet threat 4.0 advanced forward and spread its wings flying forward. 

“Ok when the hell did they start doing that?” Johnny watched in the rear view mirror of MST suzuka as 5 of the drone cars began taking flight. The Jet cars began shooting a barrage of energy blast down on the cars. 

“There's a fork in the road we need to split up!” Daliah yelled as she turned GT hunter down a lower route leading into an orange colored cloud. Tyler Justin and Kaz followed her. Meanwhile 3 mysterious barely visible outlines followed behind. The remaining drivers followed a secondary route into a green cloud. The drone jets split up along with the normal car drones and the sweeper and tank both went either way. 

“ I'm actually surprised we haven’t seen Dogan in here.” Tyler said as the track began to curl upwards into a massive loop. 

“For fucks sake if you jinx it i will punch you after this realm.” Bianca snapped at him before pausing.”You’re getting hit when we get out I can see one of them.”

Unfortunately for the Digen clone his car was not suitable for the realm they were in. The clone crawled out of his hooligan clawing at his neck gasping as the green air went into the poor clone’s nose and mouth. His eyes were wide and bloody. His face swelled as if he was having some sort of reaction. He fell to the ground choking.

“Should we help him?” Aiden looked back in his rear camera.

“You remember what those fuckers did to Peyton right?” Bianca sped ahead.” We need to get ahead of this area. I sure as hell am not trying to end up like him.” 

Aiden gave one final glance to the clone before he noticed an rd04 catching up to them along with the whooshing from the drone Jet threats above them. 

“We should thin these fools out.” Shawn flicked a button as a spike embedded itself into the road. The spike shot out long wires on either side of the road. The rd04 slammed on brakes however a rd01 behind it was not as lucky as the car sped right into road rocket’s trap. The rd01 pushed past the wire trap however detonating the spike bomb which pushed the rd01 off the track with a kinetic shockwave. 

The track ahead split yet again leading into two more clouds. One blue and another white stretched outside of the current green cloud. 

"Seems like we are splitting up again…" Bianca groaned as power rocket turned in the direction of the blue cloud. Amber and Johnny followed close behind. 

In another cloud Daliah and the rest of the drivers battled the invader tank and the sweeper. Unknownst to the drivers their problem was about to take an interesting turn.

GT hunter weaved and dodged cannon blast from the tank. A few of the other drivers were battling the sweeper and the jet threats on another route. Daliah began to take notice to the loud humming after each time the tank shot its cannon. The drone held down the trigger and as the blast was about to be shot the tank exploded. 

The force of the blast sent Daliah bouncing off of the track down into another cloud. She landed violently with a thud onto a track which seemed to be covered in ice. She shivered as she noticed the temperature began to drop. 

“I seemed to have landed in some sort of ice cloud. Are you all ok?” Daliah began trying to warm her hands. 

“We still have the sweeper on our tails.” Kaz spoke through the radio. His battle spec along with Justin’s custom cougar and Tyler’s midevil were completely upside down on a massive loop while the sweeper drones trailed behind them. 

“I just want to go back to our basketball game. I don’t even know if I will even feel like playing after this..” Justin complained before he started cursing in Chinese. 

Kaz began to block out Justin and Tyler’s complaining when he heard a deep breathing. He saw the gas around him begin to blow into what appeared to be a gasmask of some sort. For a moment he could see the entire realm in its entirety of the twist and turns, the warped metal towers and off in the distance the portal. But then that was all cut short as the mask was connected to a large monster wearing a large cloak and gasmask. It tilted its head back, blowing all of the gas towards the drivers. Kaz, Justin and Tyler went flying as their cars and part of the track were violently blown back. 

“Shit Shit use the counterweights.” Kaz screamed over the radio. Battle spec dropped out of the air landing on its back bumper with a hard thud. The spoiler along with one of the back lights broke off. Justin’s custom cougar knocked into a metal tower tearing the front of the bumper completely off. His car twisted then immediately landed on the track below. Tyler luckily landed on the road with no issue.

“That hurt A Lot.” Justin rubbed his gashed ear as he observed the damage done to his car.

“Guys we have another issue in this realm. There's some sort of monster in the gas clouds. If you hear a loud inhaling use the counterweights to stick to the track.” Kaz warned the other drivers on the radio. Elsewhere Amber, Johnny and Bianca were battling the drones. Amber began to grow more and more frustrated as she would rather be asleep instead of racing at the moment. Once Kaz’s message played through her radio she began gripping her steering wheel tightly. 

“I'm really not in the mood for this.” She groaned. Just then an energy ball from a drone car flew past her car missing by mere inches however a small edge of preying menace melted as the energy ball flew by. This was the final straw. 

“That's it!! I had it” Amber screamed and flicked a switch on her dashboard. Immediately a swarm of nano drones began to cover around her car. Around her car the drones formed what seemed to be a helicopter. The propellers began to take flight and Amber started chasing after the flying drones. Missiles began locking onto the drone jet cars and a barrage of 30 of so missiles began chasing after the 6 drone jets. 3 were destroyed almost immediately. 2 drones began running evasive maneuvers while the 3rd crashed attempting to get away from the missiles. Out of nowhere a massive hand cut through the clouds knocking both of the drone jets out of the air. Amber was now face to face with the gas masked monster. 

“You want some too, you piece of shit?” Amber yelled. However the creature began inhaling the gas and her. The helicopter hyperpod began tearing apart. Amber pressed a button to eject her from the hyperpod and she landed on the creature’s cloak. She pressed another button and the bladed fins on her car pressed forward. She held her hand on a joystick as the blades tore into the creature’s cloak. It let out a shriek as preying menace sliced downwards as Amber made her car go back onto the track. The creature held the large wound and retreated back into the gas. 

“Holy shit bug girl fucked that ugly up.” Bianca muttered to herself.

“Daliah where are you? Can you regroup?” Johnny spoke into the radio. 

“I'm trying to find another cloud. This ice one is going on forever.” Daliah was heard shivering on her end of the radio. GT hunter was going through a long straight way when out of nowhere something bumped her car. She couldn’t see what it was but she could faintly hear a hum from some sort of electric car. She adjusted her eyes and could faintly see the outline of metalloid passing her car. As she got her car back on track she spoke into the radio to warn her teammates. 

“One of those silencers is here with me.” Daliah spoke. But then her radio began to receive static. She winced as she kept her distance from the invisible car. Soon enough the 2 of them were in another red colored cloud. It smelled horrible as she breathed in the air. That's when she noticed the cracks within her right window.She gagged trying to keep her composure. Metalloid sped off as Daliah’s head began hurting. 

“I don’t feel so good.” Daliah said as her vision began to become blurry. Her car began to lose speed and gt hunter was on the side of the road. Her breaths became somewhat labored. However within a flash she disappeared from her car and was back at the acceledrome. She laid on the bottom of the ramp gagging and vomiting. She began breathing deeply, getting the gas out of her system. Zak and a few other drivers who were still awake lead her to the infirmary. 

Back in the realm the rest of the drivers were battling the surviving drones. Rd05 was rammed off of the road by Shawn. The drone truck hit the gas mask monster as it began raising itself up for another attack. 

“Can I just saw I really really hate this fucking realm?” Justin said. 

“ I'm over this shit too mate.” Johnny flicked a button shooting a missile directly at the creature’s head, killing it instantly.

“Why did none of us do that from the get go?” Tymera asked. There was a collective silence among all of the drivers which was interrupted by the sweeper beginning to drop from who knows where with claw marks. Several other gas monsters were dive bombing to the drivers.

“ Lets get the fuck out of here.” Kaz calmly said. Both teams begun speeding down a hill with the drones trailing behind. Off in the distance the portal was shown. A small outline of an unknown car flew into it and the yellow realm symbol vanished. 

“Son of a bitch again?!” Bianca cursed slamming her fist into the steering wheel.

“ I couldn’t give less of a shit. I want to go back to sleep.” Amber complained.

The drivers all drove through the portal landing back into the dark acceledrome. Zak walked over to Kaz and the other drivers.

“Daliah is stable. Luckily she didnt breathe in a lot of the poison could have been alot worse.” He spoke then yawned. 

“They got to the end before us.” Kaz told 

“There’s always the next race dude.” Zak reassured Kaz.

“ Hopefully we get a break.” Kaz said He drove his car into the elevator. Justin got out and headed towards the infirmary leaving his damaged car to be towed away by Tyler. All of the drivers went their separate ways and all was quiet for the rest of the night.

At the Dogan base, Dogan took a drink of alcohol and threw it against the wall. “Only 3 of the 15 survived?!?” 

“Yyess..sir.” A digen clone spoke. 2 other clones stood outside while 3 others bodies were covered by a cloth. 

“Dammit dammit dammit.” Dogan punched the wall causing his hand to bleed. 

“Sir please calm down… There was...a lot in..” The clone began trying to calm its leader down.

“Silence.” Dogan began to choke the clone. The clone began flailing around but then relaxed his grip.”My apologies...You may leave.” 

The clone struggled to his feet before running away. Dogan looked at his blueprints for an unknown machine before heading to his cloning machine.

Daliah woke up suddenly with an oxygen mask on her face. She slid it off feeling slightly lightheaded but a lot better than she did in the realm. Tyler jumped up surprised.

“Oh hey you are awake!” Tyler awkwardly smiled.

“How long was I out?” Daliah rubbed her temples.

“About 3 days.” Tyler said.

“What?!” Daliah scrambled up.

“I’m just kidding. It was only a few hours. It's almost noon.” Tyler got up with her. 

“ Still can do my morning run.” Daliah moved past Tyelr and headed down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs to the team avalon's suites. She opened her door to the smell of hair care products. In the living room area, Cierra stood behind Emiko from team darkstar combing green hair dye into her purple hair. There were also a few open bottles of hair care cream and hair curlers all along the area.

“Hey D.” Cierra said. Emiko also waved

“Hey sorry I didn't come back. I was in the infirmary after the realm.” Daliah went to her room to change into her work out clothes.

“I heard. Are you feeling better?” Cierra called as she changed the song playing on her speaker.

“I’m managing.” Daliah slid on a pull over hoodie and some shorts. She took a rubber band and tied her hair into a ponytail. She locked her door then waved Cierra goodbye.

Daliah headed down to the beach and Tyler approached her again. 

“Hey are you sure you are feeling alright?” Tyler walked beside her as Daliah was doing her stretches. 

“I'm fine. Is there something you want?” Daliah began doing leg twist.

“I.. I .. uh wanted to apologize for how i was before formally. I was an ass entirely and was just going along with everyone else. After seeing you hurt kinda spooked everyone. Even Jewel. And I wanted to tell you Justin and I are voting for you. Fuck Nia Simone.” Tyler scratched the back of his neck.

“ I appreciate the both of you” She smiled a bit. She wasn't looking Tyler in the eyes as she was going lunges still warming up.

“ She sent Drew of all people to try to convince us to vote for her. Since day 1 we never got along. Watching Drew try to seduce Justin and I in all honesty was sad. Definitely putting on an act.Justin is my guy and all but we don’t roll like that. We’re not gonna you know with the same girl at the same time. That's violating bro code.” Tyler said and Daliah Laughed.

“You Americans are so weird.” Daliah laughed while shaking her head.

“He’s originally from Hong Kong. He said his family was involved with the triads. Drew is french and ..” Tyler kept stuttering as he saw Daliah continue laughing.

“Alright I’ll see you later then. Daliah for vice pres.” Tyler Awkwardly shuffled off letting Daliah do her run.

In the dark star lounge a few of the drivers were passing around a bong while playing Halo. Chanel sat criss crossed while she took her lighter to light the weed with her free hand while trying to shoot with the other hand. Joel sat on the couch while Freya laid her head on his lap zoning out to the game. Tabitha was the only one of the 4 who seemed to be unbothered by smoking and was easily beating her peers in the game. Trent sat in the corner smoking his own blunt. A few other drivers were spreading out watching tv, playing other video games or just there.

"Where did you get this from anyways?" Channel breath in the smoke before passing the pipe to Freya. 

"Back home in Amsterdam. Shits good yeah?" Freya said grinning as she took a hit. 

"Way better than the crap they use to sneak in boarding school back when I was home." Channel responded. On the screen she was blown up by Tabitha sending her character's body flying all over her screen. 

Just then the sound of high heels could be heard and Tymera entered the lounge. She cringed her face at the overwhelming smell of weed and began looking around then made her way to Chanel. 

"Chanel there you are. Have you seen Jake?" Tymera said as she came over.

"Nope." Chanel answered without looking up from the screen.

"Not since last night." Joel responded.

"Thought I saw him early in the morning. No idea where he is now." Freya said.

"Dammit where does he keep disappearing to?!" Tymera stomped her foot before heading towards the exit. She then accidentally bumped into Molly.

"Have you by any chance seen Jake?" Tymera tilted her head.

"Haven't. Heard Toby was looking for him as well. “ Molly said she sniffed the air then winced. “Are they smoking in there?”

“Seems like everyone is today. The avalon lot doesn't smell much better.” Tymera rolled her eyes.

Molly backed up. “I'll go hang out somewhere else that doesn't stink.”She sighed.”I’ll keep an eye out for Jake. I think I remember your number from the group chat.” 

“I appreciate it. If you see Jake let him know it is dire.” Tymera nodded her head then went down the hall.

On the team avalon side of the dorms, Josh raised his head from his slumber with an idea. He went outside to the living room area of the dorm to find Shawn in his pajamas still watching cartoons while eating a poptart.

“Dude I just had an amazing idea. What if we filmed a documentary?” Josh said excitedly.

“Wait why?” Shawn paused his show and looked at Josh.

“Dude think about it… The realms would make killer footage, interviews from everyone on both teams, the election and all that goes down during the races.” Josh started listing ideas.

“Could make some decent footage.” Shawn began thinking to himself.”I am going to take a guess you want me to be the cameraman.” Josh nodded in response.

“Alright let me get dressed and get my cameras.” Shawn bit down on the rest of the poptart then got up and went into his room. Josh began to get ready as well taking a quick shower and putting on some clothes. Shawn waited outside with a recording camera. Josh soon came outside and the two began walking to the elevator. 

“So what are we going to do first?” Shawn powered on the camera.

“Introduce ourselves. Doing it found footage style like ``Blair witch.” Josh began walking backwards "Is it roll yet?"

Shawn Fiddled with some buttons and gave Josh a thumbs up. 

"Hello my name is Josh Kendall. Born and raised in the sunshine state. This is Shawn the cameraman."Josh motioned to Shawn who spun the camera to himself and held up deuces and spun the camera back around.

"We are members of team Avalon. Ya know. The best street racing team on the west coast." Josh chuckled before stumbling backwards briefly.  
"I planned that.." Josh gained his footing again. "Anyways this document will serve as a video diary of what goes down here and in our races. First things first time to meet everyone.” 

Josh pressed the elevator button down and got in with Shawn close behind. The doors to team avalon’s garage opened which was empty except for the far left corner. The 2 boys heard some music playing as a freshly 3d printed car was being spray painted by Ramona.

“Here we have Ramona Allen.” Josh turned to the camera.” Yes that Ramona Allen, Daughter of the famous movie director Gregory Allen.”

Ramona turned around mildly confused then smiled.”What are you boys doing?”

“Filming a documentary. We are going around trying to set up interviews, film races yadda yadda.” Shawn spoke.

“What car is that?” Josh pointed at the car behind her.

“Oh this? It's a street shaker movie boy. I found one in the database and thought it was totally cool.” Ramona said. She took a stencil of team avalon’s emblem and sprayed it with a bright neon purple. 

“Sad what happened to burlesque. Car was pretty cool.” Shawn moved the camera on street shaker which was blue with pink and purple highlights.”Going for a Miami vice look I see.” Shawn nods his head.

“Hey do you know where anyone else is?”Josh asked. 

“Like I know anyone who went into the realm beside Daliah and Tyler are probably just waking up. Brenden and Andre and some of the other guys are out playing football with some of the guys from team dark star.”Ramona responded.

“We can come back later for an interview. We are trying to get shots of everyone.” Josh said. 

“Fine by me good luck you two. Let me know if you dolls need another hand.” Ramona waved as Shawn and Josh headed towards the elevator. Josh pressed the button to the main lobby of the facility and opened to a shot.

“Where the bloody hell where you?! We had a live stream and you were supposed to be there.” Tymera yelled at Jake. A few of the other drivers watched or walked away awkwardly.

“Aye Aye chill. I was...busy.” Jake held his hands up.

“Here we have the other team we race with. Team Dark Star.” Josh whispered to the camera.

“You sure we should be filming this?” Shawn spoke quietly.

“Busy with what?!” Tymera yelled. “ No text. Did not answer my calls. What the hell could you have been doing?!” 

“I had some business to take care of. It's complicated.” Jake scratched his head.

“You better not be seeing someone behind my back you sneaky bastard.” Tymera pointed at Jake. “You know how I feel about cheaters.”

“Nah.” Jake put his hands on Tymera’s shoulders who in response pulled away.

“We can reschedule the live q and a to later today.”Tymera began to calm down.”Be there...please.” 

“I'm not doing anything else unless I get called for a realm.” Jake grinned shrugging his shoulders.

Tymera and Jake went separate ways meanwhile Shawn and Josh were filming the whole scene with the other drivers reactions.”It's on and off with them. Tymera Landon expert fashion guru and self made fashion designer of Chiq racing….

“Dude I really dont think its a good idea to include that in the film. Kinda fucked up don’t you think?”Shawn spoke.

Josh paused for a moment then nodded.”Yeah you know what delete that bit.

At the drone headquarters RDE1 slammed his fist down. “What do you mean the tanks will not be ready?”

A small Rdw1 cowarded behind a rdL1.”The factories are still recovering from the last realm. We are using more energy than usual.” Rdw1 was grabbed by rde1 and thrown against the wall shattering him into pieces. 

“How many cars do we have?”Rde1 spoke to the rdL1.

“Approximately 800 ready to drive.” RdL9 spoke.

“Shut down the factory for the time being and tell them to focus that energy to the tanks and jet cars.” Rde1 sat down at the throne.

“Yes my lord.” The drone left the throne room.

Back at the acceledrome Jewel walked into a lab of some sort. The lab was dimly lit with various chemicals in tubes and beakers. On a table Zak had his face down on top of some notes. Jewel slowly approached him and gently tapped him awake.

“Zak wake up." Jewel tapped on Zak's shoulders. He rose up with a paper stick to his face.

"What time is it?" Zak yawned as he pulled the paper away from his face

"It's past 2. I'm going to guess you pulled another all nighter." Jewel looked around.

"Trying to perfect these notes Dr Tesla left." Zak yawned then stretched. "It's supposed to be some super nitrox formula but they're kinda messy."

Jewel took a look at the notes."They're barely readable." She squinted.

"He apparently made it only once for some guy named Vert."Zak walked to the door opening it before shielding his eyes"Shit it's bright out there."

Jewel and Zak walked down the hall to the team Avalon longue. Just as they entered they saw Josh and Shawn interviewing Koby at one corner of the longue. Justin and Tyler were playing a basketball video game on one of the tv sets. 

“ Maybe I can help with rewriting. I took some tutoring courses in between modeling." Jewel sat across from Zak.

“Let me get something quick to eat right quick. I'll walk you through it.” Zak walked over to the snack bar and grabbed a small bag of popcorners chips. On the other side of the room Shawn and Josh were in the middle of an interview with Koby.

“So Koby Turner...legendary wide receiver from Ace’s school. At least 20 or so schools offered you scholarships but you chose to stay behind why?”Josh asked as Shawn focused the camera.

“It's really simple. I wanted to save up and open a hang out for some of the local kids. Ya know, keep them off the streets. Out of trouble and away from gangs. I mean worse gangs than us.” Koby explained in a relaxed tone with a smile.

“So what got you in street racing?” Shawn asked.”What was it like being one of the founding members of team avalon?”

“Oh man.” Koby chuckled as he clapped his hands.”Ace, Drake and I used to race in this Canel in our home town. It stretched through a good chunk of the city and part of the next town over. When Ace first got Spinebuster he used to record his races, post maintenance videos and live stream almost every day. I got my power bomb and Drake got a zotic from a family friend and it kinda just kicked off from there. Honestly I had no clue we would end up here.” 

“This is way more interesting than baseball camp for me.” Josh responded.

“Anything else for your video?” Koby asked.

“Right now it's just interviews and if one of us gets called for the next realm we are definitely getting footage of that.”Shawn said as he pressed the save button on the camera and gathered the equipment.

“Dude Koby thanks a lot for the interview.” Josh shook Koby’s hand

“Hey man it's no problem. Good luck on the movie.” Koby shook his hand and walked off.

“Hey Tyler and Justin could I ask you all something?” Josh spoke over to the two of them still playing the basketball game.

“Could it wait? We are neck and neck in the 4th quarter.” Justin spoke.

“It's just a quick one. Who are you voting for for the second in command." Josh motioned for Shawn to point the camera at them.

"I got Daliah, No way in hell I'm voting for Nia Simone." Tyler said without looking away from his game.

"Ditto. But I am curious as to who this mystery person is." Justin shrugged.

" Might be Chloe or Jewel..."Tyler began to speak before Jewel cut him off.

"It's not me. Actually I'm not voting for Nia either. She has too much of an ego and making her second in command will make her just unbearable." Jewel spoke rolling her eyes.

"Wow um...I thought you were here friend." Shawn said shocked. 

"I am….but there's a limit. There's always a limit." Jewel said.

On the dark star side of the dorm Joel was checking his phone when he received a text. Joel scanned through the text and got up to find Toby. After wandering around the halls for a few minutes Joel found Toby leaving the garage.

"Hey! Hey! Toby, wait up!" Joel ran to Toby waving his hand trying to get his attention.

"Yeah? What's up?" Toby waited.

"There's a party back on the mainland tomorrow night. It's an open invite. Heard Elliott is back home and he said he's going." Joel read off his phone.

"Forward that shit. I'll put it in the group chat." Toby said as he took out his phone. After Joel forwarded the flyer Toby gave the invite a quick look before forwarding it to team darkstar's group chat. He then sent it to Ace who sent it to team Avalon. Soon the entire acceledrome was chattering about the party. Some were excited to go and see friends back on the mainland. Others wanted to stay in case a realm opened. Others just wanted a break from racing.

When Tymera and Jake got the message they were in the middle of a livestream. Tymera scrolled through the live chat looking for questions while Jake sat next to her looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Uh Chanel will not be joining this stream. We already answered that." Tymera spoke into the camera.

"Isn't she still trying to do her step group even with her inj-" Jake was cut off by Tymera changing the subject immediately.

"Spookyjelly asked how we meet? Jake I think you can tell it this time. Oh and thank you for the donation Spooky." Tymera smiled.

Jake paused for a while before speaking again." She was visiting for some fashion thingamajig. I was there to look for new shoes. Kinda cliche grabbed the same shoes. But we kinda hit it off from there."

Jake then felt his phone vibrating then Tymera felt hers vibrate as well. The two of them read over the forward message then Tymera spoke.

"Great news everyone if you are in the south star, Oregon north California area I will be attending a party and you all can ask us questions in person. Hope to see you all soon. We have been live for almost an hour. I'm getting quite hungry. Stay safe, love. See you tomorrow." Tymera gave one last smile before turning off the camera.

Jake let out a loud sign before getting up and began walking to the door. 

"Are you sure everything is OK?" Tymera didn't look away from her camera. Jake paused at the door.

"It was just something I had to take care of back on the mainland." Jake said dryly.

"Would you tell me if something was going on?" Tymera responded.

"It's nothing to worry about. Nothing to get upset with babe." Jake walked out of Tymera's room

At the dogans base a new batch of clones walked out of the cloning chamber. Previously created ones ushered the new batch into a station where a helmet of some sort was fastened to their heads. The helmets sparked to life as a screen in front of the digens flashed driving skills and maneuvers directly into their brains. The screen paused then quickly flashed each of the drivers on both team dark star and team Avalon. Throughout each of the images of each driver the word enemy flashed in between each image. The same happened moments later as images of the racing drones also appeared. The batch of clones soon stood up and walked to another room in which records of last realms played. The clones watched as several of their predecessors were killed in the realms. Whether it was by their enemy teams or dangers within the realms themselves. A few of the clones looked discouraged while others looked angry hoping to avenge their fallen brethren. 

From above in another room Dogan, Thad, Beth, Dickie, Jeck and Quizel watched as around 30 or so clones lined up at the vehicle assembly line and one by one climbed into vehicles awaiting orders.

"Mlord may I have the pleasure of driving in the next realm?" Quizel eagerly asked.

"If you feel as if you are ready." Dogan spoke as he noticed Thad opening his mouth to object but dogan waved his hand to silence him."Perhaps one of your larping strategies may prove useful."

"Overwhelm and confuse my lord. That will not know how to react." Quizel moved to another window in which more than 20 digen clones awaited in vehicles facing a closed portal."it's only a matter of time."

Back in the acceledrome a match was struck in Francesca's dark room. The open flame moved in the darkness like a phantom as Francesca began lighting candles in her room. Sitting on the floor was Bianca, Aiden and Trent. After blowing the match out Francesca pressed a button on her speaker as the intro Marilyn Manson burning flag began to play. She then sat down criss cross in front of her friends.

"It feels nice to be away from the rest of them." Francesca smiled. "I swear this team is becoming a runaway home for wannabes and weirdos."

"Amen to that." Bianca lit a blunt as she agreed.

"I remember darkstar was a name to be feared." Francesca grabbed a glass soda bottle from under her bed." We were the people not to be fucked with. Nowadays we are just letting anyone in like that British barbie bitch and her cohort."

"Allo loves it's Ty." Bianca spoke in a fake British accent.

Francesca paused then grinned" Its Chanel." She responded with her own impression. The two paused then at the same time spoke"and welcome to chique racing." All four of them fell out laughing.

"That was fucking rich." Trent said, taking a sip of soda from a bottle.

"I never watched their show. Is that really what it's like?" Aiden asked.

"Add some cheesy ass intro music and it's on point. I swear any jackass can get a hold of a camera and call themselves an influencer." Bianca inhaled a bit of smoke and exhaled it out.

"People like that back in the day when dark star first started off would have been the ones we robbed and hacked." Francesca made a disgusted face. "Now we Race and live with them. Fucks sake." 

"You used to rob people too?" Aiden's eyes widened.

"I forgot you're kinda new. Yes we robbed people, hacked their tech if they didn't have too much protection." Francesca rolled her eyes as she took the joint from Bianca and smoked a bit of it.

"We used to go around tagging the emblem everywhere. Let people know we weren't to be fucked with." Trent added.

"I remember my grandma though you all were a satanic cult at first." Aiden laughed.

"Actually that was kinda the idea at first. Scared the fucking shit out of the locals." Bianca pointed out before she took a drink of soda.

"I mean we still are scary kinda… I think." Trent shrugged his shoulders

Francesca laughed. "Really? So japanese e girl is scary all of a sudden? What about that fuckwad Danny?"

"I mean Chino is fucking creepy at times. You don't even hear or see him walk up. Dude just appears sometimes." Bianca spoke up.

"Tabitha and skylar can kick ass. I guess that has to since they were living in group homes." Trent Said.

"Oh yeah I remember what they did to those twins back before we started racing. Didn't both of them have to get stitches once Skylar and Tabitha finished fighting them?" Bianca asked.

"I almost forgot about that." Francesca snickered. "It was before Skylar dyed her hair." 

"Why is Nyssa so fucking weird? Like who the fuck just walks around doing hand stands? Let that circus shit go." Bianca complained.

"Least her cousin acts normal. Granted when her team isn't bullying her like in that dust realm." Trent took a puff before passing it to Aiden however he stopped mid pass."Forgot you said you don't smoke."

"I think I might be getting a second hand. I should go get some air." Aiden got up and walked out of Francesca bedroom.

"Can't stand Molly either." Francesca made another disgusted face. "Little miss Shy but all over Toby when no one else is looking."

"Didn't she come from south America or some shit?" Trent spoke as he took a drink.

"Yeah I heard she was a drug mule. Cartel had her smuggle drugs in her body and they had to cut it out of her." Bianca said." She had a bunch of stitches scars all over her body."

"Jeez" Trent shuddered.

"Then she comes around here sniffing around my man like some lost puppy." Francesca snarled as she rolled her eyes.

"Your man? You all have been broken up for almost 2 years." Bianca snorted

"That's besides the fucking point. I could get back with him if I put in effort. I'd be damned if some runaway gets with him." Francesca snapped.

"Obsessed much?" Bianca laughed

"If you're looking for a boyfriend I'm…" Trent began to flirt before Bianca cut him off.

"We know you're single Trent. You've been single since middle school." Bianca rolled her eyes.

Francesca laughed as Trent left with a defeated look on his face. Bianca and Francesca stayed in their suite joking and making fun of people on both teams until Bianca left to her bedroom.

The next day at noon the siren for the portal blared throughout the acceledrome. Phones vibrated showing the names of who was driving the next realm.

Team dark star team Avalon

Molly. Cierra  
Jake. Dakota  
Danny. Josh  
Joel. Koby  
Chanel Drake

In the team dark star's garage, Paradigm shift roared to life as Chanel twisted the key. She shuddered nervously before she heard Molly knock on the side of her car.

"Hey are you going to be OK?" Molly asked as she walked towards rd09.

"Yeah, it's no biggie." Chanel nervously smiled.

"Hurry up ladies up and at em. We got a realm open.''Jake called out from side draft. Danny and Joel both drove their way to the ramp ready to drop to the portal. Molly jumped into rd09 and paradigm shift followed close behind.The dark star drivers plummeted behind Jake. On the other side the team Avalon drivers mirrored them all drafting behind Koby. All 10 cars joined into 1 line as they flew forward into the portal.

The first thing the drivers experienced was the sounds. It was almost deafening. Various animals and other sounds rattled the air. The environment was a deep deep jungle. Trees as far as the eye can see sprawled ahead of the drivers. The track was covered in patches of grass and mud that spilled over from around the land. Within the grass creatures can be seen stirring within it. Specs of sunlight could be seen leaking through the deep treeline. An occasional bird-like creature flew from tree to tree. The portal let the drivers off at a hill facing downwards.

"Woah… This is insane." Josh began recording the realm on his in car camera.

"Keep your head on a swivel. You know the drones and dogans are coming." Jake began making side draft advance forward down the hill.

"Aw please I'm actually looking forward to killing something." Dakota snickered.

The rest of the drivers began making their way down the hill. Behind them the drones came out of the portal with more than a dozen cars and 2 sweepers. Soon the dogans followed as well. However Quizel in dual fueler motionless for the clones to follow him. All of the clones stealthy drove into the grass avoiding the road.

"You guys, the cinematics I could do with this place….you have no idea." Josh gushed over the realm.

"Hey Josh I know you're filming your movie and all but I'm going to need you to focus on case shit hits the fan." Drake looked through his rear view mirror.

" Drones are up the hill." Koby stated.

"They're pretty far, we got a bit of time before we got to fight." Cierra peaked behind. 

Molly's rd09 sweared dodging mud patched along with the other driver. All of a sudden a Digen's sooo fast shot out of the grass t boning Molly. The small car kept ramming her pushing her almost off of the road into a tree. Molly pulled the hand brakes and reversed. The clone however did not react fast enough crashing into a nearby tree with a loud thud alarming the nearby animals. 

"When the hell did they start doing that?!" Molly yelled startled by the attack. More Digens begin emerging from the grass attempting to crash into the driver. Some missed and retreated back into the grass. Others managed to ram some of the drivers however causing very little damage. 

"Fucking finally. Bring it you test tube bitches." Dakota snarled excitedly. Dakota flicked a button on vulture roadster's dashboard and a large blade extended from her bumper. She began laughing maniacally as she sped up impaling a nearby digen attempting to crash into Cierra. The blade tore through the side of track t and impaled itself in the Digen's skull. As blood ran down the clone's head the small car was forced forward by the blade shooting out of vulture roadster like a large ballistic knife. The blade sent the unfortunate clone flying off of the hill into unknown vegetation.

Up ahead Chanel was sandwiched in by 2 digens on either side of her. Danny rammed on off of the road and watched as he survived and disappeared into the grass. Chanel pitted paradigm shift into the other one making him crash into a large boulder. Josh dodged incoming attacks as he recorded the chaos unfolding. While the drivers were distracted, the drones caught up and began launching energy balls at the drivers. One flew inches above Cierra's open roadster before exploding a rock nearby. 

"Scatter. We can't take on the drones if we have to worry about the Dogans too." Jake yelled through the radio over the chaos. Both the teams begin taking alternative routes. Molly and Cierra followed the original path while many of the other drivers drove off road. The drones split up following the drivers and the Dogans stayed hidden within the tall grass.

"How are you feeling Chanel?" Danny drove his car next to hers. Joel awkwardly drafted behind them. 

"Im..I'm fine." Chanel was trying to calm down. 

Drake and Koby on another route drove across a fallen tree while behind them a sweeper was slowly catching up to them. Jake, Josh and Dakota took a route near the river. 

"Hey Dakota when did you get a ballistic knife in your car? That was hella sick." Jake spoke.

"Oh that." Dakota snickered." I think of shit to screw up dogans and drones on rainy days. You be surprised what kind of crap I come up with when I'm bored….does anyone else feel that shaking?"

The three of them all felt a collection almost rhythmic shaking. Up ahead a massive creature resembling a gorilla walked from the river and into farther ahead the path. 

"Woah….this is incredible." Josh starred with his jaw dropped.

The gorilla creature turned and faced the cars. It starred with its 4 green eyes before beating its chest and letting out a loud roar. 

"Ah fuck….." Jake said he looked to the sides for an escape route.

" This oughta be fun." Dakota grinned eagerly as she flicked a button on the dashboard. A machine gun lifted from the top of vulture roadster and started firing. The gorilla creature blocked the shots with its arm however dark green blood began leaking from its arms. The gorilla let out another roar and swiped at Dakota's car grabbing it from the track.

"Dakota!" Josh screamed as he watched in horror.

"Let go of me you stupid monkey!" Dakota screamed as her car was shaken within the creatures's grasp. Dakota flicked another switch and the flamethrower began burning the inside of the creature's hand. The gorilla let out a cry of pain then faster than anyone could have predicted threw vulture roadster. The car flew in the air with dakota barely hanging on. She pressed a small button on the side of the steering wheel mere seconds before her car exploded as it crashed into a tree. Back at the acceledrome, Dakota flew through the portal and landed face first into the safety mat and let out an angry scream. 

Josh and Jake split up opposite directions as the drones began to catch up. The gorilla noticed the sweeper almost immediately and grabbed it with both hands. The sweeper let out the drone cycles as it was pulled into the air. Some landed safely and continued down the route. Others were either crushed under the gorilla's foot or fell into the river. The sweeper was then thrown into the river, splashing everything within 100 feet of the river.

Further ahead, Koby and Drake drove on a series of fallen branches attempting to cross the river. Though neither zotic or power bomb were offroad vehicles both of them were making progress.

"Hey Drake I gotta ask you something." Koby said

"What man?" Drake grunted as zotic shook forward.

"Why didn't you run?" Koby bluntly asked.

"Same reason you didn't….not interested." Drake responded.

"I know but we're basically founding members. Either of us could have been shoe ins. I didn't want to because I prefer to go with the flow not giving commands." Koby

"I honestly don't feel like sorting anyone else's shit. No he did this she said this crap. If I wanted to deal with that I would have stayed with my family." Drake responded. 

As the two spoke a wave hit the tree they were driving on. Both power bomb and zotic shook violently as water splashed all over them. After things calmed sweeper drones were seen floating in the water. 

"Uh….that's interesting." Koby watched the drones float in the river. Drake made it to the other end of the tree and jumped back onto the road. Koby looked up and noticed and followed him. 

On another path Molly and Cierra drove on a muddy path. Molly became frustrated at how much the mud was affecting her speed. She pressed a button as spiked popped out of rd09 tires. The ride began to be smoother but still not perfect. Cierra stayed close behind trying to avoid the mud coming from Molly. From the side a digen in a sooo fast zoomed from the vegetation. Cierra slammed on the brakes nearly hitting her head as the Digen barely missed her. The clone drove into the grass disappearing in the grass.

"They're still trying…" Cierra warned Molly. Behind them 2 drone rd06s began catching up. One started to charge an energy ball however another Digen rammed into it blowing up both of them. The other rd06 began driving faster then out of nowhere the drone car was grabbed by a bird like creature. 

"Mierda!" Molly yelled in spanish. 

Another Digen attempted to ram Molly but she was ready. Molly sideswiped the Soo fast back knocking it back. Soon afterwards around 3 or 4 more digens emerged from the grass surrounding Molly and Cierra. The route led the drivers near a waterfall. Up ahead a jump over the waterfall was coming closer. Molly hit the nitrox and rammed the digen ahead of her out of the way of of the track. The clone flew into the grass then into the water ahead. Cierra drafted behind her as the other 3 clones attempted to catch up. Both of the girls jumped off of the ramp. One of the digens jumped along with them. Cierra pressed the jump jet on open roadster causing it to spin and hit the digens hooligan. The digen was knocked back and landed upside down on a rock with a sickening thud as off colored blood began covering the rock. Molly landed safely and Cierra hovered her car to the landing. 

The two kept driving until they found themselves behind Chanel, Joel and Danny. All 3 of their cars were covered in mud.

"You wouldn't believe all 3 of us got stuck in quicksand." Chanel told Molly and Cierra. Soon afterwards Drake, Koby, Josh and Jake joined them. 

"Where's Dakota?" Drake asked.

"Gorilla threw her car into a tree." Josh responded excitedly. "I got it on video."

"Did she make it back to the acceledrome?" Koby asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Apparently she landed face first onto the safety mat." Jake chuckled.

"That's fun…. Oh shit." Drake laughed then yelled as his zotic barely had time to dodge an incoming giant colorful bird swooping down from the treeline. To make matters worse the loud engine roar of the sweeper made the drivers turn behind them. Sure enough the second sweeper was still functioning along with 6 or so drones. The Digens were nowhere in sight but the grass around them shifted suspiciously as they drove by it. 

"Mierda." Molly muttered. 

"The road is splitting up again. They can't take us all." Chanel shifted her car to the right route and the dark star drivers followed her. Drake and the rest of team Avalon took another route. The sweeper followed the team Avalon drivers while the drone cars and a few drone cycles followed team dark star. 

Both teams had a fair lead over the drones. Team Avalon drove through a fairly open area and saw the bird creature was still in pursuit. It flapped its wings shaking the muddy track below. Team dark star however had a new danger awaiting them.

"Hey we are in a jungle right? What's all this white stuff all over the trees?" Joel spoke. All around them Trees were covered in a thick white shroud. Unknown above them there were bodies covered in the same white blankets. 

"Shit almost looks like snow." Danny snorted. Molly watched in her rear view as one of the drone cars was yanked into the air after driving over the white area on the road. She then realized what kind of danger they were in. Before she could say anything she heard Chanel scream.

Ahead of them one of the gorilla creatures was wrapped in a cocoon. Its face was visible and it was barely alive. Its expression looked extremely pained. That wasn't what made Chanel scream. On the cocoon was a massive spider. The spider was significantly larger than the gorilla even with the gorilla itself looking to be around 50 feet tall. Its 6 red eyes looked both at the cars and at its prey in the cocoon. The spider let out a loud hiss as it repositioned itself to crawl down. Before it jumped it impaled the gorilla with one of its legs. The gorilla let out a dying moan before going limp. The spider now focused on the cars letting out a series of hissing clicks as if it was laughing. 

"Hell no. I'm not dealing with this." Danny pressed the edr on his dashboard. His team watched as spectyte lost control and stopped moving after the windows flashed.

"Fucking really dude." Jake scoffed.

Danny flew out of the portal landing on the safety mat. He got up mumbling nope repeatedly as Dakota watched with a confused look on her face.

Back in the realm the dark star drivers opened fire on the spider. Bullet cases littered the webbing as the cars machine guns assaulted the eight legged menace. Due to the massive size the 5.56 mm rounds did not do much damage besides small bleeding spots on its legs. The spider lifted its legs then shot out a stream of acid. The drivers barely dodged it however the rd04 behind them melted as soon as it was hit. The drones also began firing at both the creature and the drivers. One drone was attacked and dragged away from the side by another spider creature. The other was impaled by the spider creature and torn in half. 

"Joel I think it's time this 8 legged bitch knows what a SAM turret is." Jake spoke into the radio. Both side draft and splitting image 2 began to become covered in a cloud of nano drones. Soon both cars were sitting on a 6 wheel hyper pod with a massive missile turret on top. Both of them began firing as Chanel and Molly served out of the way. The spider shrieked as the missiles made direct impact blowing off limbs and parts of its body. Yellow blood and debris covered the webbing. However other spiders began coming out of the webs. One leaped from the side and tackled Joel's hyperpod and began biting into the hyper pod. Joel yelped and disengaged the hyper pod. The hyper pod disappeared into a cloud of nano drones and Joel's splitting image 2 sped off. Jake was pulled into the air by a spider. He disengaged his hyperpod as well and side draft fell down to the jungle floor. 

The 2 caught up to Chanel and Molly who found another route going up a tree. Up ahead the portal was seen thankfully the realm symbol was still on it. The silencers nor the drones or the digens have beaten them there. Jake attempted to speed pass Molly who was closer however they both went through the portal at the same time. When they got back to the acceledrome a green colored accelecharger appeared in Molly's car. Chanel and Joel appeared mere seconds later. Molly got out holding the jungle realm accelecharger. On it was a diamond shaped leaf. Around 10 minutes later the rest of team Avalon came out of the portal covered in feathers and blue colored blood. 

"Don't ask…." Drake spoke through the radio.

"I need a shower and probably some therapy." Cierra drove to the team Avalon garage. The rest followed tracking blood and feathers with them. 

"Big win for us Toby." Molly pridefully showed the accelecharger to Toby who was watching the race nearby on the screen. 

"Holy shit. You won." Toby gave Molly a congratulatory hug. Jake still hadn't left his car. He stared at the accelecharger with a jealous stare. He then drove to the garage without a word.

At the drone headquarters the surviving drones were thrown off of the building by rde1.  
"You let the humans win again?!?" He bellowed as one of the drones flew into a wall after being backhanded. 

"The realm was not one in our database." A RDL1 responded. 

"No excuses. If that is the case, eliminate the humans as priority." RDE1 yelled before ripping off the RDL1 arm and kicking him into a wall. The drone went slump. "And for the rest of you,you better win the next realm or I will take all of you apart myself and rebuild this army on my own."

The drones awkwardly shuffled to the factories and their vehicles. RDE1 sat at his throne glancing at their 3 accelechargers. They were able to beat the past 2 teams so easily when gelorum was in charge. Though it was only 10 of them and they fought amongst themselves. This time it was 40 of them and they were more coordinated and focused. Even more focused than the drones at times which RDE1 wondered what else could be done. They have weapons that turn any drones into scrap and he also wondered maybe it was the leadership difference. Maybe the drones would have to take a different approach to winning.

Back at the acceledrome Josh washed himself and his car off after the incident in the jungle realm. When he returned to the lounge he found Shawn with both members of team dark star and team avalon watching the recording in the jungle realm. The massive bird from earlier was shown dive bombing at the cars. However it missed and flew straight into the sweeper's spinning wheel. The bird could be heard loudly along with the gears of the sweeper stressing then the sweeper finally exploding. Blue blood, colorful feathers,metal and drone bits flew all over. One of the spiders the darkstar drivers encountered was near the side of the road scurried away. They soon found the same tree the dark star drivers went through right behind a lone drone car. The digens were nowhere to be seen. 

"Wow that was…..dramatic." Trent said.

"Fucking spiders. Holy shit, glad I wasn't called to go in." Tyler shivered at the still of the spiders.

"You would have pussed out like Danny boy?" Brenden laughed. Danny, who was off to the side, rolled his eyes.

"Did you not see how big those fucks are?" Danny tried to defend himself.

"And did you not see how big that fucking zombie was in the last realm I was in? Hundreds of feet tall. That was maybe 6 seven stories at best. I would have blown those 8 legged bitches into bits." Brenden snorted.

"Yo Shawn." Josh waved over to Shawn who got up and came over.

"So who are we interviewing now?" Shawn asked, turning on his camera.

"Let's see if Dakota and Amber are up for it." Josh began walking out of the lounge and towards the dorm hallway. They came to a stop at a door with both Dakota's and Amber's names written on the top in different stylized letters. Amber's was in a somewhat cursive style with gemstones glued on the ends of the letters and cartoon bug drawings.Dakota's looked as if she scratched her name in with a knife or sharp object then filled it in with black ink with a small skull under her name. Shawn started recording as Josh knocked. Dakota answered the door with her hair out of her usual pigtails.

"What do you dorks want?" Dakota peeked out. 

"We're filming a documentary, remember? Sent it in the group chat." Shawn spoke, pointing the camera to her. 

Dakota sighed. "I'm really not in the mood but ask Amber. She's in her room….doing something."Dakota fully opened the door before going back to the living room area of the dorm. The smell of nail polish was strong making Shawn cringe his nose. Dakota sat on a futon painting her nails a blood red color. Their entire suite seemed to have conflict styles. Small welded sculptures made from bullets and weapons were present with fur pillows and a few stuffed animals. A decapitated drone head with a bullet sticking out of it wearing stuffed bunny ears sat on their table like a trophy of some sort. A disassembled sub machine gun laid on the floor in one corner while another had a massive stuffed bear laying down in it." You going to the party later?" She asked without looking up.

"I am. Don't know about Shawn." Josh said as he approached Amber's room. Music could be heard but couldn't be made out what was playing because the door was partly closed. She could be seen lip syncing and dancing. Josh knocked on the door and the music paused. Amber stuck her head out.

"Oh you're here for your video?" Amber said.

"Yeah if you aren't busy." Josh said as he looked into her room. Amber's room contained a mix of stolen stuff from realms, various pop music merch and some of the dolls and stuffed animals from the living room. A track team trophy with her full name Amber Scott was in the corner with a custom made funko pop of herself sat in it.

"I'm not busy. Just listening to some music." She let the two boys in. 

Shawn began to set up the camera angle. Josh took a moment to look through his questions. Amber took a quick moment to make sure her hair and makeup were in good condition. Shawn gave a thumbs up then Josh turned to Amber. 

"Alright whenever you are ready." Josh spoke as Amber smiled at the camera.

Down the hall Nia Simone, Jewel, Chloe and Drew sat in their living room area. Drew yawned, still tired for her previous nights. Chloe seemed alert and energetic. Jewel sat with a bored look on her face.

"Ladies thank you for meeting me on such short notice. As you know the election is tomorrow. As such I volunteered all 4 of us for the next realm to show our skills." Nia Simone said as she sipped her juice. Drew and Jewel immediately grew annoyed.

"Seriously you didn't ask us?" Jewel snapped angrily.

"I've been up until 6 in the morning for the last 4 days. Tyler and Justin do not sleep until the sun is rising because they are up all night playing their 2K basketball. J'ai besoin de dormir!" Drew groaned.

"This is our opportunity to show them we are the best. Better than Daliah and definitely better than whoever this mystery person is?" Nia Spoke.

"OK I get that you want to look good for the sake of your campaign but could you have at least asked us before volunteering us without all 4 of permission?!" Jewels snapped.

"I admit that was a bit hasty on my part. But think about it if I win another accelecharger that would make me a shoe in for the election. No one else has 2 accelechargers…" Nia was interrupted by Chloe.

"That guy from the dark star team Toby does." Chloe interjected.

"On our team." Nia Simone sighed.

"Have you even considered the next realm may not even open before the election? Or if we even go in it who's to say you don't win? What if one of the dark star drivers wins? Or the drones? Or the silencerz? Hell...what if Dogan gets lucky and wins one realm?" Jewel spoke up.

"We take on the drones and Dogans as usual. I'm not worried about those edge lords. If we need to play dirty to get ahead then so be it…..and the silencers…" Nia Simone sneered.

"Are invisible the majority of the time. I'm not going to antagonize the dark star people either. You know some of them already don't like you as is." Jewel stood up and opened the door."I'm out of here." 

Chloe soon followed and Drew left cursing in french under her breath. Nia was left alone and sighed realizing the flaws in her plan.

At the Dogan base a larger group of Digens than usual survived the realm. Quizel walked with more pride despite not winning the realm. Dogans watched as he approached.

"M lord! Though we were not successful in gaining the accelecharger we did damage their vehicles and ensure the survival of a large number of clones. The casualties were less than half. If I may enter the next realm…." Quizel was cut off.

"Yes you ensured the survival of the clones however the next realm Dickie will be leading the charge." Dogan spoke as he typed on the computer. An image Dickie in a hi roller waiting at the start of the airway with a squad of digens.

"What about the next my lord?" Quizel responded hopefully 

"Jecks turn. Then it's me. Then Thad.Its a cycle." Dogan said 

"Ah I understand. Gives me more time to come up with a new strategy. Next time we will be victorious. Or at the very least kill one of them" Quizel grinned he then walked away and Dogan rolled his eyes.

Later that evening at the acceledrome the drivers were all getting ready for the party back at the mainland. Both members of team dark star were taking selfies and planning on carpooling. However not everyone wanted to go and a few stayed on purpose in case a realm opened. Both sides of the dorms bustled with activity. The smells of perfumes, cologne, nail polish and hair spray hung around both teams dorms like a nauseating fog. Phones chirped as more and more pictures were being taken from a group of the Avalon girls crowding in Vanessa and Ramona's room to the dark star drivers taking couple pictures. 

In Tabitha's room Tabitha was putting on a leather jacket on top of her white bring me the horizon shirt. Behind her Skylar laid on her back on the couch playing on a playstation 4. 

"How do I look?" Tabitha walked over as Skylar paused her game. Tabitha wore a black leather jacket with the bring me the horizon shirt. Her jeans had rips on her thighs and you could see her leg tattoos. Skylar gave her an once over and gave her sister a thumbs up.

Tabitha started to make her say to the door when she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Chino holding some painting materials. 

"Uh is Skylar here? We were supposed to paint." Chino looked past Tabitha. Skylar waved her hand from the couch. Tabitha eyed Chino then looked at Skylar. Then back at Chino.

"You two got something going on?!" Tabitha blurted out. Skylar sat up with a confused and embarrassed look on her face then shook her head no. Chino looked equally confused and embarrassed.

"No no. We're just working on some painting. She texted me she wanted to do something while everyone was at the party. I wasn't going anyways because fuck that. I know Nyssa, Kaz and a few other people ain't going either." Chino waved his hands defensively and chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh huh… Well whatever I got to meet Johnny at the garage. We're supposed to be carpooling with Trent and Cierra." Tabitha walked outside as Chino walked over to the couch with Skylar. 

In Tymera and Chanel's room Tymera was at the mirror getting ready while Chanel sat in bed with her earphones in. 

"So the realm earlier?" Tymera said. She paused for a few seconds to listen if Chanel heard her. "Chanel!" Tymera called her name louder. Chanel jumped startled.

"What? I'm watching my show." Channel paused a video on her phone. 

"Did you get any footage from the past realm." Tymera turned around.

"No. That car Danny gave me paradigm shift or whatever its called didn't have the live stream devices installed." Chanel sighed.

"Why not? We have fans." Tymera said as she grabbed her purse and put on some lip gloss. 

Chanel simply pointed as her arm brace. "I can still drive but it hurts like hell if I push it too much. Probably going to give paradigm shift back to Danny since he edr out of the realm because of the spiders."

"And see that would have made stellar footage." Tymera began to walk to the door.

"I'm probably going to rebuild 16 angels. 3d print it probably in the morning." Chanel continued. 

"I know things have been hard but hopefully this all pays off on our channel. Jake. These races. All mean a lot. Well I'm off to the party. I'm surprised you aren't coming." Tymera opened the door and began walking out.

"I had enough action for today." Channel said and unpaused her video.

Both team garages were filled with drivers carpooling with each other,driving with their boyfriend or girlfriend or driving solo. Around 20ish cars took turns coming down the elevator then outside onto the beach. A large boat awaited them as Kaz who was already aboard pressed a lever to let down a ramp letting the cars onboard. The ship despite its size made it to the mainland in half an hour. The cars drove onto another beach then onto the road. Some of the drivers realized they weren't in a realm and drove only slightly above the speed limit. While others like Brenden, Bianca and a few others sped off bobbing and weaving through traffic. Soon after the group arrived at a warehouse under a bridge. Numerous other cars were seen parked in front and loud music shook the nearby area. 

Toby stepped out of drift king and immediately noticed a few of the cars. A brown brutalistic, a green arachnorod, a blue 24\7 and a neon gt racer were all parked together. All 4 cars had the dark star team emblem on them. "Rest of the team is here. Minus Phoebe." Toby called to his teammates who were exiting their cars. 

" Good my sister can stay home." Bianca climbed out of power rocket. 

On another end of the parking lot 3 identical shredsters sat parked together along with a red split decision, a lime symbolic and an orange flashfire all with team Avalon emblems sat parked. Both teams parked with the other cars. The drivers got out and some immediately went into the party while others did a once over to make sure they looked good. The music blasted as soon as the drivers entered the warehouse. It was not a massive crowd but more than 50 people. Both team Avalon and team dark star began to disperse Amongst the crowd and started dancing. 

Toby walked up to an Indian guy with shaggy black hair wearing a team dark star leather jacket and ripped jeans. "Hey Kiko. Long time no see." Toby fist bumped the man.

"Dude it's been a while." Kiko fist bumped Toby back. "How's those realms I've been hearing about been going?" 

"We win some, we lose some. Some of those races look like straight out of a video game." Toby showed a recording of the chrome realm.

"What in the actual fuck man…" Kiko muttered as he watched drone cars get crushed by the chrome spheres as Toby swerved drift king past them like normal street traffic.

"I'm pretty sure Chanel and Tymera have clips on their blog. We take turns going into the realms." Toby paused the video and put away his phone. 

"The British girls right? The curly haired one and the one with the pink streaks." Kiko stopped and thought.

"Bingo. Chiq racing" Toby nodded. "Tymera is actually here… Somewhere." Toby begins looking around. 

"Anyways I'm bout to grab a beer want one?" Kiko headed over to a large collection of coolers.

"You're old enough?" Toby jokes.

"Dude really?" Kiko shook his head and face palmed himself.

"Relax happy belated man. I know you're 20 now" Toby laughed

The two of them grabbed beers and chatted about old times meanwhile Josh and Shawn were recording the party on their camera when they ran into someone. 

"Oh sorry we did…" Josh stopped mid sentence. In front of him were the triplets Anthony, Laurence and Brionna. 3 more members of team Avalon. 

"The fuck are you two doing." Brionna snapped. Laurence and Anthony stood on either side of her silently.

"We're just getting footage for our movie we are working on." Shawn calmly said.

"Oh so that's what you've been doing? Going to record the election as well? " Brionna asked. 

"We plan on it." Josh said.

"Well get this." Brionna motioned to the boys to follow her as she and her brothers pushed past party goers straight to Nia Simone who was talking to Drake.

"Hey Blondie. I heard you are running for second in command." Brionna taunted Nia Simone.

Nia Simone rolled her eyes. "What's it to you?" 

"Just want you to know you're gonna lose because you're unlikeable trash." Brionna grabbed Laurence's cup and threw it on Nia Simone and began laughing hysterically.

"Are you fucking serious?" Nia snarled as she leaped at Brionna knocking her over. The two girls began exchanging blows and tossing each other around. Anthony and Drake pulled the girls away.

"Why the fuck didn't you two help me?" Brionna snapped at her brothers.

"Thank you." Nia Simone told Drake.

"If it wasn't for the fact we are in college on scholarship we would be in the realms too and we would have more of the accelewhatevers than you. You're shit Nia." Brionna yelled.

Nia Simone and drake moved away trying to get away from the triplets. While that all happened Shawn and Josh recorded the whole thing. 

Time past a few of the people in the crowd began to thin out. Molly awkwardly stayed close by the walls trying to avoid unnecessary attention. Toby came over after talking to a girl with a pixie cut wearing a dark star logo on her jeans jacket. 

"Hey having fun?" Toby asked. Molly nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Si. Si. It's...fun." Molly bobbed her head off rhythm to the neighbourhood daddy issues playing in the background. 

"Come on dance with me." Toby motioned Molly to follow her. The two moved closer into the crowd however there was some space for them to dance. From a few feet away Francesca grew angry crushing her cup. She stomped away darting her head side to side. Soon she found Jake and Tymera on their live feed and talking to fans at the party. 

"Have you seen Bianca?" Francesca yelled over the loud music. In response both of them shook their heads no.

Francesca then found Lee who was exchanging a cryptic looking flash drive with a man with a face tattoo. 

"Lee have you seen Bianca?" Francesca asked.

"Seriously not cool." Lee rolled his eyes then shifted his head around. "She's over there. She looks drunk off her ass." Lee pointed where Bianca was leaned over on a wall surrounded by some guys. Francesca stomped over to Bianca who was giggling.

"Fuck how much did you have to drink?" Francesca saw Bianca stumble over.

Bianca laughed as she fell."Like 7 or 9 I don't know. Fuck…" Bianca burped a bit. Francesca grabbed her by her arm and hauled her up. The guys around them began moving closer to them blocking their exit. 

"Where are you ladies going?" One of the guys said.

"Move!" Francesca tried to push them out the way but they held their ground. 

"Come on we just want to have a little fun!" Another said. 

Francesca begun digging in her bra and unfolded a pocket knife."I said move !" Francesca pointed the knife at the boys who awkwardly backed up. Francesca grabbed Bianca and began moving to the exit until one of the boys attempted to make a move. But out of nowhere Elliott got in between them.

"Is there a problem here?" Elliott was much taller and muscular than the man.The man looked at the dark star emblems on Elliot, Francesca and Bianca and his eyes widened. 

"Shit they're dark star I'm not fucking with them." The guy backed off and his friends awkwardly shuffled away. 

Elliot turned his attention to Francesca and Bianca."What's wrong with her?"

"She's drunk off her ass." Francesca sighed."Help me get her to her car."

"You seriously aren't gonna let her drive are you?" Elliot opened the door to outside. Francesca dug into Bianca's pocket with her free hand and took out power rocket's keys. She chirped the alarm and opened the driver latch. Francesca and Elliot awkwardly fit Bianca in her car as she slumped over in her driver seat drunk. Elliot strapped in her seatbelt. Francesca eyed the control panel before running over to her car mercy breaker and backing her car in front of power rocket. She then got out and pressed the grapple hook button in power rocket as a claw shot out and grasped onto mercy breaker. Francesca went back into her car holding Bianca's keys.

"Thanks for the help. I know shit been weird but I miss having you around opposed to some of these weirdos Toby let in. '' Francesca waved to Elliot as he made his way back to the party. He waved back as Francesca drove off with Bianca's car attached. Around half an hour Francesca arrived at the boat. There were a few drivers waiting already but not everyone was there just yet. Francesca looked at the clock and saw it was 2:39am. A few of the drivers stood outside their cars looking into the water and talking quietly amongst themselves. Others were passed out in their cars. Kaz sat at the control smoking a vape pen. Francesca relaxed and began dozing off. Soon more cars began to leave the party and all of the drivers were on the boat. The boat traveled back to the acceledrome with silence and the majority of the drivers were either drunk or asleep. Francesca got off first dragging power rocket behind her after parking both cars. She dragged Bianca to their room and dumped her on their sofa. Francesca laid in bed asleep.

The next morning some drivers didn't make it to their rooms. People were spread out on the beach to the acceledrome lobby and pavilion and other few were asleep in the cars. The ones who stayed walked around snickering, finding people just waking up such as Tyler who fell asleep face down on the beach. Tabitha came back into her room to find chino sleep on the coach with pizza, painting material and video games all spread out. Tabitha gave a once over then saw Skylar in her room and breathed a sigh of relief. On the team Avalon side several drivers were hung over. Ace who didn't drink much woke up with a massive headache. He then began to send a message to the group chat. "Voting postponed until tomorrow so everyone can recover"

As soon as Nia Simone saw the message after she got out of the shower she squealed with joy. She hastily threw on clothes and found Drew outside eating waffles. 

"You see the group chat? " Nia Simone said excitedly.

"Hard to miss." Drew said with snark.

"Now if a realm opens today…" Nia Said hopefully.

"Still not happy about you doing that. Utilise tes mots" Drew said as she bit into her waffle. 

"I know I know but once I'm second in command you can skip and pick and choose which realm you want to race in, make the others double or triple up on races." Nia Simone said as she headed outside. She proudly walked to the garage where she began to give tantrum a check up. She checked the gas followed by the ammo. Nia Simone then hopped into the driver seat then began flicking buttons activating over weapons such as her rim saw blades, checking her mines and making sure the hyperpod nano drones were properly installed. She smiled and walked to a window facing the wheel of power.

"Come on I'm ready for you." She muttered as she watched the hologram slowly turn. Nia Simone nearly jumped out her skin when she heard the car 3D printer ping as it let out a fresh copy of Daliah's GT hunter onto her space in the garage. Moments later footsteps were heard as Daliah herself came in to examine her car. She then took a spray bottle and a team Avalon stencil and sprayed on the emblem on the hood of her car. 

On team darkstar's side of the acceledrome Francesca just awoke to Bianca loudly moaning in pain. Francesca sighed as she stood up from her bed and walked outside her room to see Bianca holding her head and tilted over on a wall.

"Fucking hell how much did I drink?" Bianca squinted her eyes."feels like someone hit me with a baseball bat." 

"Not a responsible amount I can tell you that." Francesca said as she began pouring a bowl of cereal. 

"I swear it better not be another realm today. This migraine is killing me." Bianca began pouring another bowl of cereal and sat with Francesca. The 2 ate in silence and Francesca washed both bowls. She then exited the dorm and began walking down the hall. A few of the drivers seemed as if they just woke up or they just got back to their rooms. Toby came from the way Francesca was going then waved at her.

"Hey Fran. How's your morning?" Toby politely greeted her. She tried to hide her cheeks turning red.

"I'm fine. Bianca is hung over bad." Francesca said, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"I saw you two rush off last night with Elliot was everything OK?" Toby asked.

A brief flashback from last night Toby dancing with Molly, Bianca extremely drunk, Francesca fighting off the guys and dragging Bianca to her car."Just had to bail Bianca out before she got herself into trouble." Francesca said calmly.

"Well it's good you got her out of trouble. I know I don't say this much but I miss the old days. Back before the realms and stuff. These realms have everyone under stress. I miss graffiting buildings and egging people." Toby stated as he sighed. "Hell I know Elliott, Kiko and Rita are keeping an eye on it but I miss our camp hideout. This facility is far greater but its the fucking nostalgia ya know."

"Mhm I get it…I miss us…" Francesca said, looking down."I know I screwed that up but I still miss what we used to be." 

"I know, I miss it too but what you did was really messed up. I just want to be friends…" Toby sighed.

Francesca shook her head and closed her eyes and nodded."I know. I can't fix what I did. But why her? Why that new girl?" 

Toby paused."You mean Molly? We're just friends."

"The way the two of you look at eachother says otherwise….you know what, forget it." Francesca walked off towards the garage and headed outside. 

Within one of the drone factories countless drone vehicles stood ready for the next realm along with an equal amount of fresh drones. As the drones began combing into their vehicles a lone rds1 was pulled away by a shadowy figure. The drone resisted until its head was pulled off. The figure started dissembling the drone's head and then pulled out a data chip. 

"This is what I needed." A familiar yet sinister voice said as the figure snuck away when he heard approaching footsteps from the drones.

Back at the acceledrome Jewel grabbed a salad in the lunchline and headed towards a table where Chloe was already sitting eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey have you seen Nia Simone?" Chloe asked. "She was supposed to be helping me pick out new rims for Chicane before the realm opens."

Jewel pointed towards the Avalon garage."Last time I saw Nia Simone she was in the garage staring at the wheel like it got a package from amazon for her."

Chloe sighed "She really wants to win this election. But I don't like leading Shawn on. I actually like him." 

"Zak is...interesting. Not really the romantic type nor am I really looking for anything but he's not a slimeball like some of the other guys I've met in my past." Jewel responded as she looked down. However both Chloe and Jewel jolted up as the alarm went off signaling a new realm was opening. Over the alarm they could hear Nia simone cheering.

As expected Jewel,Chloe,Nia Simone and Drew were picked. However since the 5th spot wasn't claimed the system picked Brenden. For team dark star Toby, Francesca, Emiko, Skylar and Trent began making their way to their cars. Emiko began to look back and forth between slingshot and prototype 12 before settling on slingshot. The 5 dark star vehicles sped down the ramp along with the Avalon drivers.

"So why did all 4 of you decide to volunteer? I thought you all would rather skip." Brenden asked laughing. He revved maelstrom's engines as they began to defend down the loop and straight into the portal. 

"Because we….oh my god." Nia Simone slammed on brakes when she exited the portal. Tantrum began sliding on a sharp turn. The purple car was mere feet from falling down a deep drop. Jewel, Chloe and Drew all steered trying to avoid crashing into Nia Simone. Drew however bumped tantrum slightly attempted to make it look like an accident. 

"Désolé pas désolé." Drew muttered as power piston drifted into the next turn. The dark star drivers followed behind as Nia Simone started accelerating again. 

"Where the heck are we?" Trent began looking around as he drafted behind Chloe and Jewel. 

"Honestly it looks like IKEA threw up in here." Francesca said sourly then snickered. The track was hanging off what appeared to be a window sill. The track then curved downwards around a giant lamp on a nightstand. the road sprawled out on what appeared to be a massive bedroom and led into a bathroom. The furniture was rather modern looking. The track spread around the bed, dressers, desk and even up on the main light in a loop. 

The drivers heard the drones come out of the portal behind them. Numerous rd06s shot out of the portal some making the sharp turn others falling to their doom. Then a sweeper shot of the portal completely missing the turn and falling head first into the floor. A collective laughter was heard amongst the drivers. The digens came out of the portal close behind the drones. Only 2 of them fell off the track while a lone Orange hi roller led the squadron of digens. 

Nia Simone began speeding ahead of everyone else when the track reached the bed. The track was straight as far as the eye could see until it dropped down a 90° plummet. She yelped from the unexpected drop and she also noticed 2 drone cars behind her. The rd06s began to accelerate faster attempting to pass Nia Simone. She snickered then pressed a button which activated the rim saws. One of the saws sliced one of rd06s wheels clean off. The drone car fell off of the track and exploded. The second one kept its distance as the track headed up another 90° road. The track headed upward a dresser followed by a sharp u turn downwards. As The sharp turn approached Nia could see the other drone speeding from the outside. She grinned as the both took the turn together then she hit the handbrakes shoving the drone car off the track. She watched as the Rd06 flew off of the track and crashed into a closed door and exploded. Nia Simone had little time to celebrate as that maneuver made her start to lose control of tantrum. She could feel her car started to drift off of the road. She was prepared to fall however she felt something grab her car and pull her car back on track. 

"If you want to win don't do that." Chloe said as her grapple hook disengaged from Nia Simone's car. 

"Didn't plan on it. Least we are ahead." Nia Simone said as she and Chloe headed down the drop. As they continued past the road to another dresser the dark star drivers flew from the air and landed in front of Chloe and her. 

"Where the fuck?!?" Nia Simone said flabbergasted. All 5 dark star drivers were now ahead of her. 

"We took an alternative route." Toby said. "Hope you don't mind us dropping in." Nia Simone saw drift king was now leading the race. The track then went into a series of twists and turns up the dresser. Both Chloe and Nia Simone began to grow frustrated as the track split up and there were various crash sections. The dark star drivers nearly crashed into them and each other multiple times. The road joined back together then led into a massive loop towards the main light in the room. All 7 drivers were upside down looking down on the track. Below them Jewel, Drew and Brenden had drones and Digens attacking on a part of the track on a desk. Brenden pressed a button as maelstroms mini guns spun to life shooting a Digen in hooligan to death. Jewel dodged an energy ball shit from a rd05 which caused her to bump into a computer monitor, stopping her temporarily. Drew was a bit behind weaving between spikes left by drones. She cursed in french as her car drove over a spike and she spun out not too far from Jewel. 

The drivers that were on top were being followed by a rd08 who activated the slam ram hyper pod similarly to the other in the isle realm. The ram sped upside down with the drivers and knocked Skylar and Emiko off of the track. Both dark star girls activated their parachutes and landed on the floor. The drone switched back to the rd08 and began to speed towards the other drivers.

Soon the road was back on regular ground and all 10 drivers plus the drones and digens were together and headed towards the bathroom. The sink was overflowing and was dripping down onto the tile floor. Nia Simone sighed in frustration as water splashed on her as she sped ahead of the cars yet again. The track appears on the side of the toilet sprained upwards the toilet then towards the sink. There was a jump over the faucet and yet again Nia Simone was cut off by Francesca and Emiko. She was then sandwiched in by a drone motorcycle that more than likely came in from the sweeper. Mercy breaker and slingshot blocked Nia from advancing ahead. The track headed downwards over a small series of jumps leading towards a hallway. As the 3 cars made their way down the jumps Nia Simone kept forcing her way in between Francesca and Emiko. Soon enough she was in between both of them and another jump forced the 2 dark star cars to be knocked aside as Nia Simone pushed past them heading out in the hallway.

"Dammit what the fuck is her problem?!" Francesca yelled as she turned her car's ignition back on. Emiko on the other side shook her hair and sighed in frustration. The other 3 Avalon girls sped up passing the 2 girls as they got back onto the road. The track led out to a hallway that then curved downwards a flight of stairs. Nia Simone smiled finally away from the dark star drivers and drones. However all of a sudden Digens in hooligans and Dickie in his roller joined them and began attacking Nia Simone and her friends. 

The track began heading downwards as the cars began to speed down a ramp down the stairs. Drew and Chloe easily dispatched 2 digens by ramming them off the track and causing them to crash into the stairs. Jewel flicked a switch on hw40 which then started firing heat seeking missiles at a few of the digen. Then a loop took the girls by surprise as none of them were paying attention to it. Nia Simone managed to stay on track along with Jewel and Chloe just barely staying on track. However Drew was knocked off the loop by 3 digens pushing her off. Power pistons went flying into the air down the stairs. Drew hit the edr right before the orange and fuchsia car crashed into the floor and exploded. Drew flew out of the portal with a disappointed look on her face and began cursing in french. 

"Drew is out. I know her knickers are going to be in a knot." Chloe said. She revved chicane drafting behind Nia Simone with Jewel right behind.

"Is Brenden still here?" Jewel asked." He's been unusually quiet." 

"Yes I'm still here. I'm with the dark star drivers fighting the drones. A second sweeper came out of the portal." Brenden interrupted out of nowhere. "I just cut my radio off. So Drew edr out huh?" 

"Once you catch up you'll see the wreck." Nia Simone said as the 3 girls passed the crumpled remains of power pistons. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs the track curved into the living room. The track expanded around sofas, a glass coffee table then drove into the dinning room and kitchen. Nia Simone took a route leading up a TV stand by a giant flat screen. Jewel followed behind while Chloe went another way under the couches. The surviving digens plus Dickie took routes following them and then the dark star drivers, Brenden and the drones caught up as well. Nia Simone watched as a rd05 was beginning to get ahead of her on another route.the roads came back together as the track spiraled around the dining room table. 

Nia Simone pressed the nitrox easily catching up to the drone vehicle. The drone took notice and instructed a rd06 to catch up to them. Soon enough the 3 of them were on top of the table driving past glasses and place mats. The rd05 strangely slowed down then the rd06 came to Nia Simone's side. Both drone cars were sandwiching her from either side and were speeding directly for a glass cup. She couldn't push either of them off of her but then she saw Chloe's pink chicane and Jewel mint green hw40 in her rear. Both of them knocked the drones aside. The rd05 lost control and stopped however the rd06 smashed into the glass cup shattering it sending shards flying all over. The drone's top half flew out of the windshield and laid motionless. The dark star drivers were right behind Nia Simone which greatly annoyed her. The road then took them from the dining room table to the island between the dining room and kitchen then to the granite counter top of the kitchen. All of the drivers noticed the counter top was a lot more slippery than the normal road. Drones and digens drifted into each other. Toby however smiled as his car drift king lived up to its name and easily maneuvered on the counter top and was drafting with the team Avalon girls. 

"It's like these social rejects are purposely trying to piss me off." Nia Simone sighed. 

The track split around the drain and then led on top of the oven. Jewel noticed that the electric stove top was on. Though it wasn't an open flame she could feel the heat from the electric outlines. It wasn't a straight rough either part of the stove top was blocked by pots and pans Which forced the 4 drivers to maneuver around a maze of pots and pans. Once they arrived to the other side of the stove the pots could be heard crashing as the sweeper rammed through. Nia Simone sped down a ram through an open window which lead down to the backyard. Jewel and chloe kept their distance attempting to be a barrier between Nia Simone and Toby. Yet again the other dark star drivers caught up along with Brenden. Brenden wedged himself in between Chloe and Jewel. 

"Hey thanks for the help back there with the drones girls. Real teamwork." Brenden said sarcastically.

"Stop whining we are here to win." Nia Simone snapped.

"Ooo snippy today aren't we?" Brenden chuckled."I knew you were mean but….oh shit!" Brenden yelled as he slammed on brakes. Maelstrom came to a halt barely missing a jet stream of water from the grass. The other drivers and drones took notice. All around them the sprinkler system in the yard began to cut on. An unfortunate digen was sent flying by the water and landed in the grass with a loud thud. A drone rd03 was blown apart from the pressure after it activated as the drone drove by. The dark star drivers were scrambling and screaming trying to dodge drones, wrecked cars and each other. Toby's drift king was pushed off of the track as a blast of water hit his car and shattered one of the door windows. Nia Simone looked back briefly and hit her Nitrox yet again to get ahead putting her car on the sidewalk with her team far ahead. Skylar was able to avoid most of the chaos and followed them. 

Though there wasn't a completely specific track the sideways was decorated with colorful chalk that pointed forward to the street. Almost immediately when the cars landed on the street massive cars began speeding down the street like the drivers activated it. Nia Simone, Jewel, Chloe and Brenden scattered trying to dodge the giant vehicles as best as they could. Meanwhile Skylar avoided driving in the main part of the street completely but instead drove on the curb. The rest of team dark star caught back up with damaged cars. Besides Toby's window being shattered Francesca and Emiko crashed into each other by accident and both of their front bumpers were damaged. Trent's left door was damaged. Skylar was the only one who didn't take damage. With Skylar in front the dark star drivers were avoiding the chaos. The few remaining drones and digens split either way. Few of them were ran over almost immediately when they touched the street. Nia Simone could see the sweeper still gaining on them despite the damage it sustained. Various bullet holes and a few scorched markings showed that this sweeper wasn't going to let anything stop it. It was less than 20 feet away however when a 4x4 ran it over. The moment of relief was brief however when more drone cars sped passed the wreckage. 2 rd05s transformed into slam rams and fired. Chloe screamed as her car flew into the air. Luckily she landed on the opposite sidewalk from the dark star drivers. Brenden and Jewel were still doing cars and drones when Nia Simone noticed the dark star drivers were getting ahead. She angrily grabbed the sky realm accelecharger and flew past the giant cars, ignoring her team's protest and landed in the middle of team dark star who were fighting off digens. 

Trent broke off his damaged door and watched in his rearview as it slammed into a digen hooligan causing it to crash. Francesca was shown fighting Dickie in hi IQ. HI IQ rims opened up and transformed into claws and began clawing at mercy breaker. Francesca rammed her car into her opponent knocking Dickie into the street. His car landed on the side destroying the claw weapons. Toby was holding off 3 on his own when he sent a message to Skylar.

"We can hold them off. You saw the portal up ahead." Toby spoke into the radio. Skylar nodded her head as flathead fury sped down a hill. Nia Simone sped her way past the dark star drivers and bee lined behind Skylar. The 2 cars sped down the neighborhood hill. Near a storm drain the portal was seen at the bottom of the hill. Nia Simone felt relieved. Just one more obstacle then the accelecharger was hers. She checked her nitrox. She had enough for one more boost. Nia Simone pressed the nitrox with a smile on her face as she boosted her car behind Skylar. Tantrum began to get an extra boost of speed from drafting with flathead fury. Nia Simone was close enough to make her move and rammed Skylar's car. She watched as the multicolored car spun out of control and spun out into the grass. She smiled as she watched a usual calm Skylar look at her in disbelief from her rearview. 

The portal was closer now. No cars were in the street and it looked like an easy win for Nia Simone. All of a sudden a surge of purple electricity covered her car. All of the electronics began to short out and cut off and the engine cut off as well. Nia Simone was close to the verge of screaming as she saw a silencer octanium and iridium pass her and go through the portal. Seconds later 3 more silencers pass her. She began revving her car's engine trying to get it started when she heard Skylar's car. She watched as Skylar gave her the finger and mouthed "fuck you" then drove through the portal. 

All of the other drivers were nearby. All of the dark star drivers Sped off into the portal along with Brenden and Jewel. Chloe stayed and watched to make sure Nia Simone's car would work and eventually it did right before the drones were almost at the bottom of the hill. Nia Simone was humiliated and defeated but her problems weren't over yet. As soon as she got out of her car she was shoved to the floor by Tabitha.

"Wanna fuck with my sister during the race? I saw what you did you blonde piece of shit." Tabitha stood over Nia Simone ready to fight with her fist clenched. Francesca, Skylar and Emiko were behind her just as angry. 

"She hit my car too." Francesca cracked her knuckles. Emiko was heard cursing in Japanese. 

"How about we fuck with her pretty little face?" Tabitha said, grabbing the front of Nia Simone collared dress and holding her a few inches in the air. Tabitha was 5'11 just barely under 6 feet while Nia Simone was around 5'2-5'3. Tabitha raised her fist and struck Nia Simone in face. Francesca and Skylar also began hitting Nia Simone. The other drivers screamed trying to break up the beat down. Tabitha dropped Nia Simone as it took Johnny,Aidan and Drake to pull them apart. Trent held Francesca back who was violently thrashing around in his grip. Nyssa held back Skylar trying to calm her down. Emiko walked away on her own. Ace came running over trying to understand what was going on.

"Everyone chill!!" He yelled. He went over to drake who was shielding Nia Simone who was bleeding from her lips and trying to hold back tears. "We'll handle her everyone calm the fuck down." He motioned to Drake to take Nia Simone to their side of the dorms. Tabitha and Francesca could still be heard cursing angrily. When Ace and Drake got on the elevator a few of the other drivers got off to see what was the commotion however Ace gave them a look and everyone backed off to give them space. The 3 of them got onto the elevator in silence besides Nia Simone's sobbing. 

When they arrived at the dorms, Emiko ran off. On Nia Simone's name on her and Drew's door was something in japanese scribbled with a black sharpie. Ramona held her hand over her mouth trying to hold in a laugh. A few of the other Avalon drivers were trying to translate what Emiko wrote. Ace glanced at them and they scrambled off. Drew was in the living room still upset over the realm. She immediately turned to Nia Simone. 

"You owe me a new car!" Drew snapped at Nia Simone before she noticed Ace and Drake. 

"Not now Drew. She got into a fight with some of the dark star girls." Ace said. "She kinda bought it on herself but we had to deescalate. They got some good hits in." 

Drew noticed Nia Simone bleeding lip and swollen face and was taken back. "Mon Dieu." She said surprised. Nia Simone hastily walked to her room and shut the door.

At the silencers headquarters a team of cars all lines up together. The octainium from earlier opened its doors and a driver stepped out with a purple colored accelecharger. Another group of silencer drivers gave them a nod from another direction and sent something from their electronic beeping. 

Back at the acceledrome it was obvious tension in the air. After the fight the teams stayed separated. For the most part everyone stayed in their team side of the acceledrome. Even at dinner, friends who were on either side only sat with their team and didn't intermingle. There wasn't a lot of talking at dinner either and most of it was hushed whispering. Nia Simone sat alone still shaken up while Tabitha, Skylar, Francesca and Emiko sat with some of the other dark star girls watching Nia Simone waiting for her to make a wrong move. 

Brenden sat with Andre, Dakota and Amber. He shook his head watching the dark star girls watching Nia Simone trying to hold in a chuckle. "Damn. Damn damn." He said. 

"So she really screwed up. Shame. Serves her right though." Dakota said as she bit into a slice of pizza. 

"She left me and dark star on our own to take on a sweeper and a bunch of drones and digens. I ain't mad at them. She called them social rejects too. She didn't realize the radio chat was to all of us, not just her and Chloe." 

Amber gulped down some ramen before speaking. " I heard the Japanese girl wrote something on her door. Something really foul in english apparently according to Ramona." 

"I was there when she ran off." Andre said. " I don't have a problem with the dark star drivers but I never seen them this pissed." He looked over at the dark star girls eyeing Nia Simone like they were planning on attacking her. 

The rest of the night was still filled with the awkward tension. None of the drivers from other teams hung out with each other with the expectations of one's getting their hair done by Cierra. On team Avalon side of the suites Ace was preparing to be interviewed by Josh and Shawn. They sat in the Avalon lounge private due to most of the other drivers being in their rooms or out on the beach at night. 

"Here we are Ace, the leader of team Avalon. The king. Thanks for having this interview despite what happened today." Josh said as he fist bumped Ace. Shawn sat across from both of them recording everything on his camera.

"Happy to be here. Actually always wanted to be on the big screen one day." Ace responded.

"So first question. Tell us about the team's origins." Josh handed Ace the Microphone. 

"Well you know….its started back in our hometown. Uh...Me drake and KO by were the original 3. We used to race after school in the canals since they were drained. We started letting more people in. Word got out and people like yourselves."he pointed at Shawn and Josh. "And Nia Simone, Jewel, Ramona and Vanessa joined." 

"The team is relatively still new. Only a few months old. We are currently in the middle of an election for second in command. Got anyone you are rooting for?" Josh asked. 

"Honestly wouldn't mind Daliah or the mystery candidate. No offense to Nia Simone but I don't think she's cut out for it. Today's events especially justify my thoughts." Ace responded.

"I heard she was trying to bribe people to vote for her. Think it will help her case?" Josh asked.

"Not really. I know she sent her girls to try to….persuade some of the boys and give out gift baskets to some of the girls. Too bad none of it was welcomed." Ace responded then took a sip of water, 

"So...the mystery candidate. Any ideas who it could be?" Shawn asked from behind the camera.

"Ah...well I have ideas. A few people I hope it could be a few who I hope it ain't." Ace said.

"Like?" Josh asked

"Either one of you… Uh Vanessa, Ramona wouldn't be that bad. Drake, Koby. Hell even Zak. I hope it's not Drew or one of Nia Simone's other friends though Jewel wouldn't be that bad I don't think." Ace said. "Guess we will have to see day after tomorrow. The people who aren't racing with us here are also going to be able to vote." 

"Oh nice. Well thanks again for the interview we got some footage to edit for the night." Josh gave Ace one last fist bump. 

"No problem. Good luck and all with your documentary." Ace said as he got up and headed to his room. Shawn and Josh went to their dorm. 

At the drones headquarters RDE1 studied footage of the past realm on a monitor. He noticed flaws in his drones that weren't present when gelorum was leading. Flawed techniques, hesitation, more and more crashes. He took the information and began processing it into a computer. Soon he began to design blueprints for a new drone. 

"The humans will know why we are superior…" RDE1 said as he sent the designs to the drone factory. The machines roared to life as a new drone model began its production.

Early the next morning even before the sun rose over the horizon Molly was out on the beach taking in the beauty. She smiled as this was her favorite time of the day. Away from the chaos in the racing realms. Away from the smells of marijuana and candles in both teams lounges. Away from the fighting. The peace and quiet was truly bliss. Molly closed her eyes listening to the ocean waves crash onto shore and the warm breeze on her skin. However she also could hear footsteps and at the moment she opened her eyes and began looking around. Several meters away barely visible Molly though she saw Jake getting onto a boat by himself. He didn't notice her but was looking around as if he was making sure he wasn't being followed. Soon he turned on the boat and drove it out to the direction of the mainland. Molly took a mental note to ask Tymera about it.

Hours passed to mid morning and the Avalon drivers phones all buzzed. Ace sent all of the Avalon drivers the ballot for voting. Some were already awake and waiting for it while others such as Zak, Justin and Cierra were still asleep. Around 5 votes were placed almost instantly from Nia Simone Chloe Jewel Ace and Andre. Ace sent a message in the group chat saying that the poll will be open until the end of the day. At breakfast the tension lowered but was still present. Only a small few of the drivers sat away from their respective teams. Nia Simone sat with her friends. Nyssa and Daliah sat together with Cierra, Justin and Tyler. Johnny sat with Amber and Andre showing them some invention while eating pancakes. Jake came back into the acceledrome with a confident smile on his face and joined his team. 

"Hola. Seems everyone is in a better mood today." Jake said as he sat down with Tymera.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Tymera raised her eyebrows.

"Had to go to the mainland for something." Jake said and then started digging in his pocket for something. He then pulled out a spider necklace and earrings with gems on it.

"You remembered?!" Tymera said shocked. She grabbed the Necklace and hugged Jake. Molly stared at Jake suspiciously. 

While that was going on Nia Simone got off of her seat and started walking to the dark star side of the pavilion. The drivers all noticed and stared at her.

"I would like to apologize for my actions during the last realm. It was inappropriate of me to say what I said and did what I did. It was in the heat of the moment." She said in a stark and dry tone. The dark star drivers remained silent for a few seconds before someone among them yelled "fuck you." 

At the dogans base, Dickie, Thad, Quizel and Jeck stood together while dogan paced back and forth.

"How are we not winning any accelechargers at all?!" He snarled in frustration.

"Mlord perhaps we need a new strategy?" Quizel suggested.

"Like?" Dogans turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well those drivers seem to be on the offensive always. I say we tire those ruffians out with overwhelming force." Quizel said.

"I like that idea yes yes yes." Dickie chirped in agreement.

"And how exactly would you suggest we do that?" Dogan responded,

"With more clone sire. On average we send 15 to 20 clones. Why not double or even triple the amount? Some die in the realm regardless but imagine just an entire army on what 10 is it of them." Quizel said. 

"Interesting. What say the rest of you?" Dogans looked at his other generals." 

"I agree." Jeck nodded.

" Tire out their resources" Dickie nodded.

"And you Thad?" Dogans turned to Thad who hasn't said anything.

"I say we let our fifth general have a try as well. Beth hasn't been in several realms." Thad said sourly.

"Beth? You know maybe that would be a good idea. Extra muscle." Dogan rubbed his chin.

"But no matter what happens I want that dark star driver who put me out of commission. I will get even." Thad said.

"Don't worry your time will come. It definitely will come." Dogan said as he pressed a button to create more clones.

Back at the acceledrome more and more votes from the Avalon drivers came in as the day progressed. Some like Dakota, Brenden, Andre and Amber all voted at the same time. While others like Zak didn't cast a vote until near dinner time. Votes also came in from members who weren't on the island like Brioanna and her brothers. As the day was going on Shawn and Josh recorded everything along with getting interviews from Daliah and Zak. They both casted their votes and after a while the chaos of the day began to calm down near 10 that evening. Ace sent a message saying that the votes will be counted and the winner will be announced during the weekly meeting. 

Nia Simone went into the garage to 3D print Drew a copy of power pistons. She sighed doubting she was going to get many votes due to recent events. Though she rarely lost herself deep down she knew Daliah would be a better leader. Nia Simone stared as the 3D printer began to make the shape of Drew's car and slowly began to doze off standing up. She was jolted awake by the sound of the alarm that another realm was opening. It was close to midnight. The elevator opened and Andre, Ace, Vanessa, Ramona and Zak made their way to their cars. From the other side the dark star team sent Tabitha, Nyssa, Chino, Freya and Lee into the realm. The 10 cars sped down the ram through the loop and into the portal. 

Unlike the last realm the drivers arrived without any major surprises. The 10 cars shot out the portal into a dimly lit corridor of some sort. On either side of them were old looking stone walls with dim torches on the walls. The drivers could hear the roads of their engines echo as they drove ahead. The track then opened up to a sight that left the drivers baffled. As far as the eye can see there were bookcases the size of Skyscrapers all over the ground. The environment seemed ancient as the majority of the book cases were in bad shape and had dust on them. A few of the shelves actually collapsed and broke making makeshift ramps. Books the size of small houses littered the ground along with being on the shelves. That wasn't the bizarre part. There were a number of chandlers hanging from the ceiling with more dimly lit candles but below it were more bookcases hanging upside down it seemed like with an exact replica of the track on the ceiling under the bookcases. The drivers also noticed chandlers standing straight up but noticed they stood parallel to the one on the ceiling. Were they upside down? Which way was right side up? There were a number of ancient pillars mixed in the environment. They gave no clue either in if the cars were right side up as well. Far off a second floor could be seen with crumbling railings and like the ground floor and upside down copy was directly above it.

"OK what in the actual fuck is this realm?" Tabitha stared in confusion.

"Zak what do you know?" Ace spoke into the radio.

"Uh… Dr Tezla said this was the archive realm. The accelerons used this as well their archive." Zak responded as he was taking in his surroundings.

Behind the drivers the road of jets could be heard as drone jet threats began flying overhead. However on the ground a fleet of new drone cars were mobilizing in a battle formation. A squad of drone Electracks beelining for the darkstar and avalon cars. Bombs from above began to also drop on the cars causing the cars to scramble. The drones all began to split up following the drivers on ground and in the air. Nyssa, Lee and Tabitha all followed a route up a tall bookcase. They could hear the whooshing of a jet nearby along with 2 electracks following close behind. Tabitha pressed a button on her steering wheel to drop a mine and watched in her rearview for the drones to run into it. However the drones drove past it without detonating it.

"What the fuck?! Why didn't it go off?" Tabitha stared in disbelief.

"My turn." Lee said as he pressed a button releasing a small ball. The ball detonated releasing a sonic blast the drones however only drove through it. One of their windshields shattered however showing a different looking drone entirely than they've seen before. This new drone had large eyes with the drone eyes on its forehead. The head design looked more spiked. All 3 of the dark star drivers knew this was something entirely new. 

One of the drones sped forward after drafting with its partner. The humans watched in horror as the electrack sped forward with its own nitrox but instead of simply passing the dark star drivers the drone rammed directly into Nyssa. She screamed as the force of the hit was too powerful for her phantom racer to pull away and the drone pushed her car off of the edge of the bookshelf. Before either Lee or Tabitha could help her the other drone sped off as well as a drone jet threat flew by dropping a bomb knocking both of them off of the bookcase as well. Tabitha hit her parachute as she fell while Lee fell on the other side landing on a pile of books damaging bassline. Nyssa barely managed to switch to the SAM turret hyperpod on time before she landed on the ground. The hyperpod took most of the fall damage however phantom racer's windows were shattered on all sides and Nyssa sat in her seat whimpering in pain and shock. 

The Avalon drivers were dealing with similar problems. Ace was flung off the track by a drone jet however he managed to switch to the helicopter hyperpod and began to fly after the drone jets. He began firing away with missiles but was shocked as some of the missions began Exploding prematurely. A few did hit the targets but others he couldn't even lock onto. On the ground Andre, Freya and Vanessa were battling more drone Electracks. Freya fired a machine gun on asphalt assault at a drone directly in front of her and was left dumbfounded when the drone car jumped out of the way. Andre rammed at one and was trying to push the drone into an upcoming giant book. However another came from behind rammed him, freeing the other drone. Andre's rogue hog spun out hitting a wall. 

"OK when the hell did the drones started trying this hard?" Vanessa said shocked at all of the chaos. As she said that she saw the digens catching up. There were at least 20 of them along with a large beat all in the middle and Dogans himself in nomadderwhat. 

"Oh great. Even more trouble." Andre revved his car back to life trying to catch up with his team. The digens began splitting up going different directions as Beth in beat all speed forwards. Oddly enough one of the drones didn't notice the massive truck gaining on it and with a loud crunch the drone electrack was crushed like tin foil. Vanessa and Andre hit their nitrox however Freya was trying to dodge mines left by the drones and didn't hit her nitrox fast enough. Beth rammed into Freya's car sending it flying. Beth growled in annoyance when the flying pink and purple car glowed orange and started floating and landed on another track and sped off. 

Luckily for Ramona and Zak they were not followed. They could hear the chaos in the distance and in the radio. Streetshaker and firestorm drove down a dark path barely lit even darker than the rest of the realm. The cars headlights could barely illuminate what was ahead of them. This made Ramona nervous and for good reason. She yelped when she thought she saw something furry and extremely large scurry past them. With a blink of an eye Zak's car was pulled up into the air and was in the jaws of what appeared to be a giant rat. The creature swung Zak's car around in its mouth. Only thing Ramona could do was watch in horror as several pairs of glowing eyes stared at her from behind. At the acceledrome the rest of the drivers watched in horror.

Tabitha landed on the ground next to a wrecked turret hyperpod which Nyssa backed out of. Her ears were ringing from the bomb and overboard lost the right side mirror and broke off part of the front bumper but otherwise she was alright. Tabitha spoke into the radio for a status check. 

"Everyone alright?" Tabitha asked. She revved her engine and slowly drove over to Nyssa.

"Few dents and one of my rims fell off but I'll survive." Lee said as he got back onto the track on the ground. 

"I got flung but I'm still functioning." Freya said driving on top of another shelf top."The digens got Beth."

"Fuck…. Drones kicking our ass and we got that mutant to worry about too?" Tabitha groaned. "Nyssa are you alright?" 

Tabitha could still hear Nyssa whimpering. She got out of her car and went over to Nyssa and opened her car door. Tabitha hugged Nyssa for a few moments trying to calm her down.

"Breath just Breath. None of us were expecting this shit." Tabitha told Nyssa. It took a moment but Nyssa began to calm down. Tabitha then noticed something. "Has anyone heard from Chino?" 

"Beats me haven't heard anything from him." Lee responded as bassline dropped back on the track. 

"He's usually quiet anyways. " Freya also responded drafting behind 2 drone jet threats who were in car mode. She easily knocked out one causing it to crash however the second flew into the air escaping.

"Chino come in. What's your status?" Tabitha spoke into the radio as her and Nyssa began to catch up with Lee. As a response she only heard a light groan. 

"That's no good." Nyssa was the first to respond. 

"Chino come in where are you?" Tabitha now sounding worried. Only response was more groaning. Elsewhere in the realm Chino's car was buried under books. The impact knocked him out. His car rd10 was boxed in from all 4 with a book on top of him.

"Let me try to see if I can spot him." Freya shot out a small camera drone from her car. The drone began to outline the heat signature of everything within the realm. For a split second Freya saw Chino's heat signature but her drone was soon blasted out of the air by the racing drones. "Shit….I saw him for like a second. He's near where some drones bombed trying to get me and the Avalon drivers." 

"Come in team Avalon." Lee began pinging team Avalon. "We have to rescue one of our own. What's your status?" 

"We need help!! " Ramona screamed as a rat creature lunged at her car. Zak, still in the other creatures mouth pressed a level on firestorm which shot out flames from the Booster. The flames set the rat on fire causing it to drop Zak. His car was damaged but still functional. He and Ramona attempted to escape but more creatures blocked their way as the other rat monster died from the burns. All of a sudden various purple electrical discharges shot forward zapping some of the rats scaring them away. 

"Did they?" Zak looked in his rearview attempting to spot the silencers in the dark but couldn't. 

"I think they did." Ramona responded as she rolled down her window. "Thank you!" She called out hoping the silencers would hear her. 

Elsewhere in the realm Ace, Vanessa and Andre followed behind drones and digens. The drones were easily beating the digens, ramming them into fallen books or blasting their cars with energy balls. Occasionally a digen got lucky and crashed one of the drone electracks into something. Beth ran over a drones jet thread wing preventing it from taking off all of the way causing it to almost crash into the Avalon drivers. 

"We got to make a move sooner or later." Vanessa said. She peeped through her windshield as she saw the track started to go vertically up a wall. The Avalon drivers began bobbing and weaving in between the drones and Digens. When the track went vertical the drivers felt no different strangely enough as if they were right side up. The rest of the realm seemed to shift in their perspective as they drove up the wall to the second story. The ramp led the cars to the second story balcony. The balcony looped around the lower floor with crumbling railing covered in realm symbols. There were even more book cases however unlike the lower floor it was noticeably brighter since they were closer to the chandeliers.

"Zak ,Ramona what's your status?" Ace ping his team. 

"We are trying to catch up. That rat problem kinda of took some time." Zak said. Ramona stopped her car for a second and noticed something. A dragster hyperpod was in a tunnel headed upward. 

"Like Zak you should like totally check this out! It's so rad." Ramona backed up street shaker into the hyper pod. Zak soon drove over and grappled on qn empty area on the hyper pod as it sped off into the tunnel. The hyper pod shot up the tunnel faster than both of them were expecting. Ramona was screaming in excitement from how much fun it was while Zak was just trying to stay on the machine. The hyperpod then made a turn letting the 2 Avalon drivers off near 2 ancient looking statues. They drive off to look for their team.

Back on the ground floor Freya was driving when 2 digens tried boxing her in. She began to bat her eyes and funny enough it was enough for the clone to look away from the road and to her. She smirked as she rammed asphalt assault into the digen's pass n gassr. The clone gasped and screamed as his car lost control and flew off of the track into a bookcase exploding. The second clone rammed his hooligan into her. However Freya used the solar realm accelecharger to lighten gravity and send the clone flying in the chandelier killing him as well. 

"You see him yet?" Tabitha asked through the radio. Her Nyssa and Lee were on the ground. Driving in between book stacks. 

"Not yet, had some clones to kill. Let's see...ooo fallen book cases ahead. " Freya said. She looked ahead to see a few fallen bookcases. A few small fires from the drone bombing but she was sure this is where she saw Chino. 

"Nyssa, Lee you two take the right. I'll take the left. Freya if you got any xray or thermal or anything that can help you do that. Kaz how much time is left in the realm?" Tabitha spoke into the radio as overboard drove to the left side as Lee and nyssa drove under fallen bookcases on the right side. 

Back at the acceledrome Kaz picked up the radio yawning looking at the timer. "Like…." He focused his eyes then they widened. 25 more minutes. 

"Shit...we need to hurry up." Tabitha sighed. "Chino do you read me?" 

Inside of his car Chino began to stir away. He began to cough and shake his head realizing what happened. He pressed the button to respond."I'm here. I think I can get out and might need some help. I can see some light above me."

"Shoot flare. We may be able to track you." Nyssa responded. 

"Chino began to dig around his car and pressed a button launching a flare from his roof right through an opening in the pile of books. Lee saw it and Freya ping the position. Tabitha reversed her car and met her team on a pile of books. Freya joined them soon afterwards and the 4 cars began using various saws, lasers and Lee's sonic attacks until they saw the end of Chinos rd10. Tabitha and Nyssa pressed grappling hooks to pull him out. The 5 cars then sped off to catch up with the rest of the other racers.

Vanessa, Ace and Andre were behind the drone cars. They were swerving in between book stacks the size of small buildings. Vanessa went off track spotting a hole as a shortcut and t boned a drone into a wall destroying it. There were 5 of them left. Soon afterwards one was blown up by Ramona and Zak leaping from an un see jump. Andre knocked another drone electrack off of the railing. The 3 remaining drones began to drift near a sharp turn. One of the drones put in the isle realm accelecharger and the 3 drones began to glow turquoise. As they continued to drift the intensity of the glow began to grow brighter and brighter until the 3 cars stopped drifting and sped off faster than their nitrox earlier. The force was so great all 5 Avalon drivers could feel their cars be pushed back from it. 

"What the fuck was that?" Andre yelled in confusion.

"Must be that accelecharger they won." Zak said in disbelief. He hit the nitrox attempting to catch up with the drone however the digens, dogan and beth caught up. 

"You aren't gonna win this race." Dogan sneered. "Digens attack. Formation kappa." Dogans commanded. Around 12 or so digens sped towards the 5 Avalon drivers. Vanessa could see them in a s shaped formation attempting to block them in. In a moment of hesitation she could see the middle two clones reacting slower than the others. 

"When I say go. One of you shoot something in between the middle two." Vanessa revved muscle tone's engine. 

The clones began to get closer less than twenty feet. The Avalon drivers began priming their weapons and within a second Vanessa's voice echoed throughout their mics. "Go". Missiles from both Ramona and Andre killed the middle two clones immediately disrupting their flow. The clones screamed in confusion as Vanessa sped forward with a battering ram in front of muscle tone flinging the clones aside. Ace pressed another button activating a 50 cal machine gun on spinebuster blasting another wave of clones. Zak used his grenade launcher to clear the way. More clones began to try to slow down the drivers but the Avalon drivers were on a rampage. Beth revved, beat all engine and sped forward letting out a battle cry attempting to ram the 5 cars. Ace charged up an energy burst and sent Beth's giant vehicle flying. Dogans could only stare in disbelief. The 5 cars sped past his nomadderwhat as he went to check on beth. 

"That was freaking amazing" Ramona cackled through the mic. 

"I haven't had that much fun in a realm in a long long time." Ace said. "Not haven't I used that energy burst in a while either." 

"How did you know where to strike?" Andre asked as the group took a sharp turn following the same path as the drones. 

"The two in the middle seem sluggish, like it was their first time doing this. Which more than likely it was. They're clones." Vanessa stated. 

"Makes sense. Reminds me of my bank robbing days. Cops would pull some shit to try to stop me and my folks." Andre responded. 

After drifting through various routes the bookcases seemed to be covered in some blue growth. A rat creature's corpse seemed to be covered in it alone with a jet threat drone stuck in middle air. The drone vehicle was stuck in middle air and the blue stuff began covering the car until the entire shape of the car was gone. It was consumed. Ahead the 3 electracks were speeding toward the portal one of them made tpit through before any of the Avalon drivers could protest. The new drone model transformed from the electrack when it landed back in the drone headquarters and held a lavender colored accelecharger.The seemingly endless amount of drones cheered as the remaining 2 electracks parked besides the winner. 

The Avalon drivers all came through the portal at the same time. There was a collection feeling of disappointment from all 5 of them. The 5 of them drove back to their garage. Few moments later the dark star drivers came through the portal with damaged cars. Apparently the blue stuff near the end of the realm was a metal eating mold and a lot of their cars had holes in them. The Avalon drivers checked their cars and saw holes on their equipment as well. However none of them felt like dealing with repairs tonight everyone went into their rooms and turned in for the night.

Next morning Ace woke up to count the votes. A lot of the votes really didn't surprise him. He knew where some loyalties lied and where a few didn't. Now all he had to do was figure out who the mystery candidate was. After thinking for a while he called in who he suspected to be. Soon Vanessa, Jewel, Koby and Josh gathered in his living room.

"Thank you all for meeting me. We have business to attend to. " Ace stated professional.

"What's this about?" Jewel asked, crossing her legs on the couch. 

"Trying to figure out who this is." Ace slipped a ballot with the name of "libra" as the second in command."I gathered all 4 of you because well all 4 of you are libras." 

"I mean that could be anyone. I already told you I wasn't gonna run." Koby stated.

"I mean I would run but I would be too busy with the movie." Josh shrugged

"Hmm you know what, maybe I'm just tripping we will see at the ceremony later." Ace shrugged. The 4 others got up leaving Ace by himself. 

The day went on as normal. The drivers of the last realm repaired their cars. Chino was treated for a mild concussion. Francesca and her band had a small jam session. When evening came the Avalon drivers borrowed the whole pavilion for a ceremony. The dark star drivers all took their food to their rooms or elsewhere around the acceledrome. A few of the Avalon drivers dressed up for the occasion. Noticeably Nia Simone. Daliah and a few of the guys. Everyone else was in regular clothes. After getting their dinner ace stood in front of everyone on the stage.

"Yo!" Ace spoke into the mic. "Alright so here are the election results. Nothing is 100% set in stone so we may hold another election next year." And flipped through his phone."alright in forth with one vote is….I'm not saying that out loud. Next in third with 2 votes" Ace paused for a bit. "Nia Simone." 

Nia Simone sighed defeated. She only had herself to blame. This was her first time ever losing something like this. Ace scrolled through his phone." In second with 9 votes Daliah" a collection of clapping and cheering could be heard as Daliah smiled. Defeated but she will try again. 

And in first is uh with 11 votes is the mystery candidate. Alright I'll be honest I just wanted to see who the heck it is. Who is libra? " Ace looked around then saw Vanessa Walking to the stage. 

"Me." Vanessa spoke into the mic. A collection of cheering was heard Amber was handed money from some of the other drivers. Nia Simone and Daliah stared in disbelief but both of their expressions changed. Daliah to one of congratulatory and Nia into one of Jealousy. She snuck off with Chloe while Jewel and Drew stayed back with the rest of the team. Music played over the speakers as Vanessa was handed a queen crown and the drivers began celebrating. 

Over the next few days Vanessa began organizing team building exercises from board games, group exercises, and other activities. Soon drivers who usually stay in cliches began to talk to other people. Jewel was seen working with Amber and Cierra on game night. Josh and Brenden working together during a game of tug of war. All while Nia Simone stared at them in disgust. 

Nearly a week passed after the last realm opened. Team Avalon for the most part were enjoying Vanessa as the second in command. One evening Chanel was at Cierra hair studio getting her hair washed and dried when Molly came in looking for her. 

"Buenas tardes Chanel. Do you have a moment to talk?" Molly came over to Chanel whose hair was in the hair dryer.

"Yeah what's up? You're gonna have to speak up. The machine is a bit loud." Chanel nodded.

"It's about Jake. He's sneaking off early in the morning to go somewhere." Molly said bluntly. 

"You mean like the other day?" Chanel asked.

"No like every day before everyone else is up. I'm up because I like to watch the sun rise but I've seen him sneak off on a boat and trying to make sure he isn't being followed." Molly explained the sigh.

"You think something is up?" Channel raised her eyebrow.

"Tymera asked me to keep an eye out and I told her what I saw. Then she didn't believe me after Jake gave her those earrings." Molly said, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Sounds like Ty." Chanel rolled her eyes. "What do you plan on doing?" 

"I want to get evidence Maybe a stakeout, witness, follow him. I don't know. I don't trust him. That man is a serpiente…" Molly spoke rapidly.

"I don't particularly have nice feelings for him either. I won't stand for it if he's keeping something from Ty." Chanel stated."Do you have some sort of plan?"

"Yes. I want to see where he goes. Get some photos if he is doing something he isn't supposed to." Molly listed. "I'm going to try and follow him in the morning. I'll be on the beach around 6:30."

"That's early as shit. Bloody hell." Channel grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"That's when he usually leaves. It's not everyday but he doesn't have a pattern." Molly explained. "Guess whatever to stake out until we catch him."

"Fine… As you said Jake is a snake." Chanel said as the hair dryer stopped.

At the drones headquarters a new batch of mark 2 drones were being assembled. They stood alongside the original versions of the drones along with new drone vehicles including drone landcrusher trucks, drone urban agents, drone salt flat racers, drone rocksters and more electracks. Along with the original drone cars, sweepers, jet threats and invader tanks. An unseen figure started typing on a holographic keyboard and began hacking the factory computer. Soon all of the blueprints of the mark 2 drones and the new vehicles appeared on screen. The figure began comparing it with the other data stolen from the drone head. He then opened a file and attached a wire to the drone main computer. Soon a file began to load into the drone computer and the figure disappeared before any of the drones took notice.

Back in the acceledrome Justin and Tyler were in the middle of another basketball game on the game console when Josh and Shawn were interviewing them. The 2 of them sat on the couch side by side playing. Shawn and Josh were on another couch to the side watching and asking questions when they weren't too focused on the game. 

"So guys what did you think of the outcome of the election?" Josh asked as Shawn held the camera in their direction.

"Wasn't expecting Vanessa to run." Tyler said, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. 

"Shit was unexpected. Big surprise." Justin said sheepishly, still focusing on the basketball game. 

"I'm surprised you decided to vote for Daliah. Didn't you two not yet along at one point?" Shawn asked. 

"Yeah… call it a change of heart."Tyler chuckled nervously.

"She saved his ass from getting eaten by some monster in the realm." Justin giggled. Tyler elbowed him and Justin muttered in his native tongue. 

"So what about you? Why did you vote for Daliah?" Josh asked Justin. 

"I wasn't going to vote at all. Tyler kinda just told me." Justin shrugged.

"Another thing Justin. You used to race for another street racing team right?" Josh asked as the basketball game started to get more intense. 

"Yeah yeah the red coast boys." Justin mashed the button trying to stay focused on the game. "Bunch of assholes really. That was back when I was still learning english.I caught on to some of the racist shit they used to say once my English got better."

"And how are you two liking Vanessa as second in command?" Josh asked.

"I actually don't mind it. Why the hell weren't we having gamenights before?" Tyler chirped in as the bell rang when his character landed a 2 point shot winning the game. 

"No complaints here." Justin got up and stretched. 

"Alright well I think that's enough footage for now, thanks again guys." Shawn said as he stopped recording. The boys said their goodbyes as Josh and Shawn walked to their room.

"So who is left?" Josh began untangling his keys for their door.

"We got uh…." Shawn began looking through footage. "Brenden, Chloe, Andre and uh Nia Simone. We haven't even started on the dark star folks yet." 

"Damn well I'm in no rush for Nia Simone or Brenden. We can try to see if we can get Andre tomorrow. Maybe Chloe too." Josh said as he opened the door to their room.

Early the next morning Molly sat motionless behind some bushes on the further side of the beach watching for any signs on Jake. She listened closely to the sounds of awkward shuffling in the sand and saw Chanel in her pajamas approaching her yawning. Molly motioned her to come over quickly and Chanel shuffled over quickly, still half asleep. Chanel squated next to Molly and the two watched over near the boats. 5 minutes passed followed by 10 minutes then half an hour. The sun had started to rise in the sky painting the soft waves in an orange hue. Molly still focused on the pier and stared dead ahead. Meanwhile Chanel began to doze off and started to lightly snore as her head nodded down. After about an hour and a half of being outside and no sign of Jake coming Molly looked over to wake Chanel. But then stopped when she heard the doors open. Jake was driving sidedraft to the boat then he stopped 3\4 of the way and made an immediate u turn. She could see the look of annoyance in his eyes and then Molly felt her phone vibrate. A new realm was opening and it showed Jake, Johnny, Bianca, Emiko and Joel were picked. On team Avalon side Drake, Chloe, Cierra, Justin and Josh were picked. Molly woke up Chanel and the two snuck inside avoiding Jake's attention. 

In the dark star garage Johnny revved MST suzuka while turning on all his equipment. Jake sped off ahead of the others. Emiko drove prototype 12 this time following behind soon afterwards. The Avalon drivers all drove together dividing the dark star team. All 10 cars sped down the drop through the loop and into the portal. 

At first nothing super significant stood out to the drivers. The portal seemed to let them out into a tunnel of sorts. The track was a dull yellow color and the walls were metal around them. Drake and Jake were leading the pack when they arrived at a giant metal door. The door opened with a deafening creak leading the cars out of the tunnel and to the rest of the realm. 

The environment itself seemed to be at night time. The sky was dark minus what appeared to be searchlights waving in various directions. There seemed to be towers spread around the track with search lights and what appeared to be sentry guns on top. The track seemed to lead into a larger building of some sort. There was also what appeared to be barbed wire around the track moving on its own. Some of it was rusted, some seemed to be covered in different colors of liquid that looked a lot like blood. Another planet could be seen in the sky along with a few stars if one focused enough pass the clouds and searchlights. 

The drivers began to make their way through the path. There was a chill in the air from the weather but also how dangerous this realm is turning out. Behind them the familiar hum of drone vehicles began to grow stronger as more drone electracks shot out of the tunnel but this time they were being led by a drone in an urban agent. Following behind were 3 sweepers then the digens far behind. 

"I'm going to take a guess we need to avoid those searchlights." Cierra spoke over the radio. The 10 drivers sped off on the route. Behind them the drones were gaining behind. 2 of the electracks were less than 20 feet away from Emiko and Josh. Josh wasn't paying attention as he was taking in his surroundings awe struck. Both of the drones rammed the back of both of their cars. Emiko was able to charge an electric burst electrocuting one of the drones. Josh was knocked off the track and into some mud. 

"Josh are you alright?!" Drake asked over the radio. He watched as the drones began to spread out along with motorcycle drones coming out of the sweater from the rear camera.

"I'll be fine just….oh crap." Josh stopped mid sentence as one of the sweepers went off of the track and began making it way towards him. Josh revved his krazy 8s back to life to avoid the monstrous vehicle. He began to drive through the mud ta and attempt to get away.

Back on the road Bianca was drifting with power rocket in an attempt to avoid the searchlight on the track. One of the drone electracks was attempting to cut her off so Bianca then sped up in an attempt to ram it. Unfortunately the searchlight spotted both of them and the alarm began to ring. 

"Shit,Shit what's happening?!" Justin looked around panicked. The barbed wires began to rise up from the mud revealing tangled alien bodies in them. The wires began to go onto the track attempting to block the path. Along with this the sentry guns began to fire at the cars. One of the drones was destroyed with one hit. The wires then began to attack the drivers forcing everyone to scatter. One of the digen was too slow to react as the rest of them spread out and was impaled through the mouth and violently pulled out of his hooligan and into the mud. Cierra kept her head down as one of the wires barely missed her. She screamed as one flew mere inches away from her ear. The sweeper was still in pursuit of Josh. It attempted to fire the sweater drones but the drones got stuck into the mud and sunk into the murky ground. More wires erupted from the ground and went from the sweeper. The sharp wires got tangled in the middle wheel of the sweeper. The sweeper tried to advance but the force of the wires held it in place anchoring it. A loud creak was heard and then all of a sudden the wires ripped off the sweeper middle wheel. The entire middle was a gaping cavity and the wires went in and pulled the sweeper driver out of his seat. The wires covered the drone's body crushing it before sinking into a muddy grave.

"This is really bad." Joel sounded if he was on the verge of tears. His splittin image two was barely able to dodge wires. The empty twin canopy was shattered from the impact of one of the sentry blast blowing up near him. 

"Hun blessed your heart but what was your first clue?!" Chloe was screaming as chicane dodged wires. She went off road to try to avoid the main path. The other drivers began to follow suit, along with the drones and digens. Chloe was leading when she saw the doors to the main building were beginning to close. 

"We need to get in there." Chloe took charge and got back into the path to the door. Behind her Jake, Emiko Justin and Drake followed close behind. Bianca was lacking behind after a wire bent one of her wheels out of shape.

"Bianca hurry up. The doors are closing." Jake looked back. 

"I'm trying to. My car is crapping out. Son of a bitch." Bianca was growing more and more frustrated as even the digens were able to pass her. But then the wires came from behind, taking Power rocket off of the track and into the air. The rest of team dark star could only watch in horror as the wires wrapped around Bianca's car and began to constrict it like a snake. The wires then started to pull from two sides and tore power rocket in half. Bianca was clinging onto her steering wheel when her car was pulled apart. The driver seat fell below along with half of her car. She was just barely able to press the edr before another set of wires thrusted forward. If she was half a second later she would have been killed. Bianca came out of the portal back first landing on the mat and rolling onto her stomach with a groan.

Digens and drones that were behind the pack met similar fates as cars made their way through the closing doors. One sweeper managed to make it through while the other was locked outside. The 9 remaining drivers now were introduced to a new environment. All around them seemed to be squares of different sizes. Some as small as a shoebox while others were big as the acceledrome building. Upon looking closer the majority of these boxes had some sort of alien creature in them. Some were humanoid, a few looked like wild creatures and others were impossible to even begin describing. They were all stacked on top of each other in such a way despite the different sizes there was no empty space. The drivers also noticed they weren't on the bottom floor either. The cells were stacked several stories above them and several below in an uncomfortable darkness. Above them more sentries were on a tram system along with a claw which grabbed one of the cells from its place and hauled it off somewhere. The creature inside could be heard screaming in terror as it disappeared out of the racers line of sight. More towers also were present inside. Some were on established outposts while others seemed to be floating in midair. The track spanded out into the collection of cells and also split up a few routes from what it seems.A voice boomed over a loudspeaker speaking a language none of them understood. This went on for a few moments changing languages what it seemed before speaking in english :lockdown in effect. The drivers then realized what this place was, a prison. 

The 4 dark star drivers split up going upward while the team Avalon drivers went another route going downwards. The remaining drones split up as well. Around 6 electracks went both routes each along with around 3 or 4 motorcycle drones. The drone urban agent followed the Avalon drivers and the sweeper Followed the dark star drivers. 

Cierra and Chloe were the first to take notice they were being followed. Soon the electracks began firing energy balls at the drivers as they descended down a plumet.

"These drones are seriously beginning to annoy me even more than usual." Chloe snarled as she dodged an energy ball. She squeezed a button on the back of her steering wheel. A small clay square dropped out of the back of chicane. Moments later it exploded destroying one drone while the urban agent advanced forward ahead of the soldier drones. 

On the dashboard of the drone car, 5 lock ons pinged on all 5 Avalon cars. The front grill of the drone car revealed 5 missiles and launched at the cars as they were going down the drop.

"Are those…." Justin peeked in his rearview. 

"Those missiles are on our tails like a dog chasing a barbeque." Chloe now sounded concerned. 

"Shit shit what do we do?" Drake even sounded worried. 

"I hope this works…" Cierra pushes in the dust realm accelecharger. Her car began to glow gray as a burst of dust and wind propelled open roadster forward as if Cierra hit the nitrox. The force of the mini dust storm was enough to cause the missiles to crash into each other and explode. Cierra was pushed ahead of her team screaming in terror for the unexpected speed boost as all 5 Avalon cars were at the bottom of the plummet but the drones were still right behind them. 

Above them The dark star drivers were attempting to fight off the sweeper without Bianca's firepower. The sabotage drones shot out and attempted to get under Johnny's MST suzuka. He got an alert on his dash cam and deployed a mine. The drones ran into the mine but instead of exploding the drones were stuck together being pulled in by a magnet. The drones screamed as the force of the magnet was tearing them apart however the sweeper ran them over. Jake and Emiko were ramming the drone cycles into walls or blasting them while Joel was blasting shrapnel bombs to damage the sweeper. Behind the sweeper the Electracks were in battle with the surviving digens who were catching up. Unknownst to all of them they awoke something. Something within an open dark cage around the size of a 3 story building began to move.

A set of 4 yellow and purple eyes glowed as an alien resembling some sort of hairless dog stood up and began to follow the cars. It gained an incredible amount of speed catching up to the cars in no time at all. It stepped on some of digens as it caught up to them. It let out a howl as its lower jaw split into 2 pincher like mandibles. The creature dove downwards scooping up one of the digens and devouring him and his car whole. It continued to either eat ,knock out of the way or step on all of the digens until it was close to the drones and the dark star drivers. A collective sense of panic spread across the dark star team as they could see the creature gaining on them. The drones began to fire at the beast but only gave it minor injuries from the occasional whimper it let out. The road went into a loop and the dark star drivers hit their nitrox at an attempt to get away from the beast. Emiko however was just a few seconds too late and the dog creature grabbed prototype 12 in its mandibles by the rear. Emiko screamed as her car was chewed on from the back then threw the pastel purple car into the air and caught in its Jaws. The dog started to chew more on the rest of the car. A flash of light indicated Emiko hit the edr. She came flying through the portal landing on Bianca's who for some reason was still on the mat. 

Now down to 3 drivers the dark star boys had a lot of pressure on them. As they were approaching the loop Johnny and Joel both activated the missile launcher hyperpods and began blasting at both the dog creature and the sweeper. The sweeper went down easily after a rocket destroyed the cockpit. The dog creature however was tanking hits. It bit at the revealing several rows of jagged teeth. It let out a louder yelp as it accidentally bit into a missile and it exploded. The creature dropped to its knees and stopped chasing. The dark star drivers were able to get away. 

The Avalon drivers were ahead of the drone and were making their way through the cell block. The cells were stacked in a way that the top of some of the cells made a floor almost. Out of nowhere lights began to flash and the same voice began echoing in different languages before saying. System malfunction. The cells began to open and all sorts of alien creatures began to step out of their cells. There were various loud screams , roars and yelling in alien languages. Some of the aliens began attacking each other. While others made their way to attack the watch towers. With the different sizes the track began to shake knocking around the Avalon cars. 

"You got to be kidding me a fucking prison riot?" Drake shook his head.

"This is...awesome…" Josh was making sure he was recording all of this.

"Really man, focus on the race!" Justin snapped. A foot nearly stomped down on him nearly crushing his custom cougar. 

Chloe was dodging smaller aliens running around when the drones t boned into her. "The boys are back." 

The drones were preparing for another attack when the tram turent sprung to life shooting down at the prisoners and their cars. Bodies dropped while others took cover the track was getting shook by the sizes of the aliens. The drivers did their best to avoid the blast. Soon a lot of the aliens were either dead or retreated back into their cells. Claws began to take away cells up into the air on the tram. 

Ahead of them the barbed wire from outside was formed around some face. Despite the size of the prison alone the face itself was enormous. Somehow it knew where to stare directly at both the Avalon and dark star drivers. Its mouth opened and began to speak in a booming voice. "Trespassers for entering this Galaxy's maximum security prison you know face capital punishment."

"Oh fuck me…" Jake's eyes widened as the barbed wire started moving towards them. From a distance both teams could see each other. The roads lead to the same exit down the cell block but now they had more wires to deal with. The missile launcher hyper pods ran out of power forcing Johnny and Joel back into their regular cars. Jake used the last bit of his nitrox to try to speed ahead before he ran out. The wires now moved even closer. The Avalon drivers sped off a jump and landed in another section of cells being picked up by the tram. Both of their routes merged into 1 as it was a straight shot to the end of the cell block minus the wires coming for them. To make matters worse doors around the exit began to close. They all stared in horror realizing none of them were going to make it. 

"Any bright ideas? I'm really open to not dying." Chloe yelled over the chaos. 

"Dammit dammit what do we do?" Joel was in hysterics 

Jake looked around for any sort of opening he then remembered the tram. There had to go be an exit somehow. He switched his hyperpod to the helicopter mode. Soon the helicopter hyperpod formed around sidedraft and he took flight. "Joel Johnny shoot your grapple books on and hang on. Avalon do what I do.fly up there's a tram leading somewhere else. There's got to be an exit somewhere."

Soon 6 helicopters left the track and were flying up the prison block. MST suzuka and splitting image 2 hung off of Jake like stowaways. The wires were still following them climbing up the cells but it was just a bit too slow. After reading near the top cells Drake spotted some of the cells being pulled away into another room on the tram that was in the same room behind the closed door the sped off following the cells seeing panicked and pleading aliens. 

The good thing was the portal was nearby they could see it At the end of the room leading outside the prison. No one bad claimed it yet and the orange realm symbol was still visible. The bad news was that the drivers realized what room they were in. The tram held various prison cells over numerous vats of boiling liquids. Despite the protest of the aliens in the cell the entire cell and alien were dropped in. Screams of anguish could be heard as the cell and creature inside melted within the vats like an IceCube. 

"When this is all over I'm going to need therapy." Cierra said shocked as more and more cells were being dropped and brought in.

"If we survive. Look!" Justin pointed at the wires coming through the tram opening and through the locked door. The hyperpods gave a power warning forcing everyone to land and drive in their regular vehicles. The wires broke through the door and started gaining on the drivers. All 3 of the dark star boys were out of nitrox. The avalon drivers began using theirs to keep up and the dark star drivers started to draft with them. Drake was the first through the portal and landed back in the acceledrome. Zotic had suffered a few minor damages but Drake just felt relieved to be out of the realm. Soon an orange accelecharger formed right in front of drake and he took at as the rest of his team and the 3 dark star cars came out of the portal scratched up and damaged. Joel broke down sobbing as team Avalon gave each other a group hug all relieved to be out of the realm. Jake silently drove his car to the Elevator while Johnny sat in his car hugging his knees trying to process what just happened. Tabitha soon rushed over to comfort him. This realm truly shook the drivers to their core.

At the drone HQ RD-E1 watched the screen and saw none of the drones sent into the realm had survived. All of the drone vehicles were wrecked or the drones were being torn apart by the wire. Despite the upgrades he wasn't prepared for this realm at all.None of the data logs spoke of a prison realm nor did Gelorum mention it when she was still around. Behind him he read footsteps of a drone. Without turning around rd-E1 spoke. "State your business drone."

Instead of a drone voice an eerily familiar one spoke. One that RD-E1 hasn't heard in years. "I see that the drones sent into the realm did not return. Very unfortunate." 

"And what of it?" Rd-E1 growled.

"I believe it's time we deal with this human problem ourselves. Cut out one root to our problem." The voice chuckled."Besides, I used to be one of them. I know how to eliminate them." The future steps into the light revealing a partly mummified but still functioning drone Kadeem.


End file.
